The Magical Way
by dee-dee142
Summary: The war is over and Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She wished that things would go back to normal but when McGonagall introduces those new students, she forgets what normal was. A story full of love, drama, jealousy, betrayal and
1. Prologue

Magical Way

**Magical ****Way**

**Chapter one **

**Prologue **

* * *

Hermione Granger grunted as the unwanted sun rays hit her face. With an angry groan the witch unwillingly got up and closed them with a mad huff. Once she went back to bed sleep had long since left her and her to-smart-of-a-brain decided to start working.

Thoughts of the summer hit her with full force and almost caused a full on headache.

The day after Dumbledore was killed Harry left the school with Hermione and Ron by his side to find the remaining horcruxes. They had the greatest adventure ever for two months. It wasn't all fun and games either, there had been moments when all three of them had been only seconds from their deaths, Ron even had claimed to had seen the 'light'. They traveled all over the world looking for horcruxes. With the brains of Hermione, bravery of Harry and Ron's humor found they found all of them a week before school started. Harry decided they should fight as fast as possible and that is what they did.

Two days after Harry's declaration Order members and Voldemort's followers found themselves on the battlefield. It was the scariest night of Hermione's life and she wished to never go through it again. She had seen adults, and kids younger then her die. Some where strangers while others where people she had grown to love. After what had felt like days of fighting Voldemort and Harry took center stage. And finally Lord Voldemort was finally and truly defeated by her best friend Harry Potter. The few days that followed were full of celebrations and funerals all in a mix. The trio was apart of mostly all the funerals and the reasoning because family members had wanted them there. They were celebrities at the moment, praises came from all over.

McGonagall had the order members come together for a vote on whether the School should open up again. After all many of the students stayed behind to fix it up, wanting Hogwarts to be the same old Hogwarts. All the hard work from everyone made Hogwarts one of the only few schools that survived the war. The population wasn't as high as it was before but there was a fair amount of students attending once again. That didn't suit Professor McGonagall, who wanted Hogwarts to be full of kids and life. She took on extremes and invited people from all over the English speaking world.

The fact that it wouldn't be new students wasn't a comforting thought in Hermione's head. There would be new students of all ages. Meaning new students added to the seventh year. She was totally agreeing with the plan due to reasons she wasn't keen on sharing. Even after the war Hermione still had secrets she kept from everyone and she was staring at it. Her own reflection.

"That's it Hermione. No turning back" She whispered. The witch ran a shaky had through her black hair. Hermione didn't like it, in fact she hated it, so much that she wished for a spell for changing hair colors. The black hair, the dark honey colored eyes, her taller figure. It was new to her and she didn't like it. It was like looking at a stranger. At the moment she just wanted her bushy hair and dark eyes back. Hermione let out a frustrated yell and threw herself on her bed, punching the pillow. She heard the door open and close.

"Leave me alone I don't feel like talking" Hermione muttered not looking up. She knew who it was. She would know who he was from a mile away.

"What makes you think I want to talk? I'm just here to see what you're yelling about because I'm trying to go to sleep in the next room!" The intruder laughed when she threw a pillow at him and missed.

"You have no aim, you know that" He said as he jumped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with his hand folded behind his head. He looked perfectly at ease like if it was his bed he was laying on._ Bastard_

"Shut up, it wasn't that funny! And could you be a little considerate! I'm going through a hard time right now!" Hermione said looking at him angrily.

"I'm just kidding with you Minnie. Now tell me what's wrong" The boy said sounding a lot like a therapist.

_Urg_, her beloved nickname.

She remembered the first time they met. She was only four and was in the park with her parents near by with her favorite mouse shirt on. She was playing in the sand with her legs stretched out in front of her. A little boy was walking past her looking lost and tripped over her legs and landed flat on his face. She laughed at him, then help him up. He looked at her shirt and asked if her name was Minnie mouse which she denied saying it was just her favorite mouse. He was so damn stubborn for a four years old and insisted and calling her Minnie. She then gave up and asked him what his name was he said Michael but to call him Mike. Then after they finished their little discussion they sat in the sand playing. They have been best friends for thirteen years since the park incident.

"I can't look at myself in the mirror Mike! There is something seriously wrong with me. I dont like how I look anymore. On top of it all I have to tell Harry, and Ron. This is not the type of news you want to hear after a war!" Hermione yelled and rested her head on Mike's stomach looking up at the ceiling.

"Anyways what if they don't want to be my friend anymore? They love the muggleborn Hermione that had been short, had bushy hair and dark eyes." She stopped and glared at him for laughing

"I personally like how you look now. You look just like you did when we first meet. Now, you told me that they loved you right? And that they said they would be your best friends no matter what." Mike asked her. Hermione nodded sadly.

"If they don't want to be your friend after that, then their not truly your friends" Mike said quietly. Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "I love you, you know that right!"

"Yes I know. But we've been through this babe. There are so many girls out there. I'm just too darn sexy that I can't have just one girl. They can't stay away from me." Mike said sitting up and popping out his chest. Hermione punched him playfully. But she had to admit he was really handsome, but so cocky with it.

"Ow, that hurt! You're my best friend, of course I love you!" Mike said giving her a hug, but Hermione just crossed her arms over her chest like a little child.

"Ok, act like that. But don't come crying to me when you feel depressed or anything!" Mike said as he got up and opened the door.

"Oh yeah, um your train to Hogwarts leaves in an hour!" Mike said and closed the door.

"Oh shit! I'm going to hex you Michael Martin!"


	2. Hogwarts Express

* * *

Magical Way

**Magical** **Way**

**The ****Hogwarts ****Express**

* * *

Hermione sat in a car on her way to King Cross Station, listening to some boring music. She was mad and bored. Mad because Michael couldn't come because apparently he had to visit his aunt. So Hermione was stuck in the back of a perfectly good BMW listening to some crappy classical music. _Why do I fell like the most miserable person in the world? _She stared out the window and saw little kids jumping around and chasing each other. Old people sitting around eating ice cream. Young adults sitting around kissing in such a way that it should be illegal. _Cause I am the most miserable person I the world!_

"Bob can you please change that music!" Hermione yelled, while massaging her temples.

"But Ms. Granger isn't what you teenagers these days listen to?" Bob said in his formal voice. He was a long family friend and had to take the car back to its owner. Her parents.

"Bob. My dear friend. Who in the world told you that lie?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Well _your_ other dear friend, Michael," Bob replied.

'_I'm going to kill that boy when I come back'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione lay on the seats and started to think about what would happen at Hogwarts. She missed everyone terribly especially Harry and Ron. She was wondering how long it was since they had a normal conversation. All they talked about for two months was the war. Now that it was over they could talk like they use to and things would be back to normal. Reading in the library, helping Harry and Ron with their homework, Malfoys' insults….

'Yeah, normal. Only If I still looked the same' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione wondered how everyone would react. Would people recognize her? She did change a lot. What would her friends think?

Hermione was thinking about all of this and didn't notice she arrived at King Cross. She got out the car, said bye to Bob and made her way towards the platform. She went through the barrier and happy to see the Hogwarts Express.

"Almost home." Hermione whispered.

She made her way through and got on the train to look for Harry and Ron. She went into all the compartments asking for Harry and Ron but they were in none. Every compartment she entered, guys would give her longing looks and girls would look at her with jealous glares. And every time she let it slide. If she picked a fight that would draw everyone's attention. Harry and Ron would come and it would be even harder to explain with all the havoc.

Hermione went into another compartment asking for Harry and Ron, but she noticed her mistake when saw they were all wearing Slytherin robes.

"Why would you come into a Slytherin compartment looking for Pothead and Weasel? What are you mental?" The other girls in the compartment started giggling like idiots. Amazingly the war didn't change all students. Some Slytherin's didn't really engage in the war and they had stayed home being served by house elves. Pathetic losers if you ask her.

Hermione glared that the girl who commented knowing perfectly who it was.

"First of all Parkinson, a simple no would do. Second of all I didn't know this was a Slytherin compartment. And third of all shut up before I make you." Hermione said and crossed her arms, waiting for her response.

Pansy looked surprised that she was being talked to like that in front of her friends the gossip queens of Hogwarts.

"What are you new here? No one talks to me like that. How dare you try to humiliate me in front of my friends?" Pansy retorted.

Hermione looked around and saw people start to crowd around the compartment looking for a fight. _Well Herms, so much for not picking a fight_. Hermione wondered if Pansy knew who she was. Her question was answered

"Who are you anyway to come into my compartment acting as if you're in charge? You're nothing better then the dirt at the bottom of my shoes!" Pansy continued yelling as her cheeks turned pink.

"Ok, now your pissing me off you good-for-nothing- slut. I don't see your name written on this compartment so shut the hell up. AND for your information my name is Hermione Granger, or should I say it slower" Hermione said stretching out the last word.

Everyone in and outside the compartment looked shocked. She could practically hear there thoughts; was that really Hermione Granger in there? A war heroine that should be creating peace instead of war!

Pansy just stood their lost for words. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole school so she did the stupidest thing she could have done. She slapped – not punched- Hermione Granger across the face. Hermione looked mad. She was beyond mad. She looked furious.

"Thank you, now I'm allowed to do this." Hermione put her fist up and punched her right in the face.

* * *

Harry was good and ready to leave the Borrow, but what was keeping him there was Ron. His best friend was a very hungry person, not that he didn't have his fair share of plates, Mrs. Weasley was a great cook, but after four plates of food wouldn't you get full? Well not Ron. He had four plates going for five, before he noticed that everyone in the kitchen was watching him eat.

"Ron would you stop eating, we have to go! The Hogwarts Express can leave without us you know!" Harry tried to persuade his mate, but Ron still continued to eat. Harry just had to wonder where put it all. He looked at Ginny for support.

"Ron, you know Hermione is waiting for us-" Ron interrupted her. He stood up as quickly as possible and turned to his family.

"So what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Ginny just smirked and made her way out the door giving Harry a high-five on the way.

'I should have tried that' Harry said. He went up to his room and got his suitcase. Harry looked around to see if he was missing anything and saw a picture of him with Ron and Hermione at the end of first year. They had made it so far and were still the best of friends. In the picture they looked so small, innocent and naïve. The summer had been rough for all of them but they were doing well now. He just hoped for a nice, calm and normal year at Hogwarts.

"Hurry up Harry! Hermione's waiting!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry laughed. "I miss her as much as you mate, but stop rushing me!" Harry yelled.

"I wouldn't have to rush you if you would just HURRY THE HELL UP!" The red head yelled. Harry came down the stairs laughing.

"Let's go" Ron muttered. They existed trough the short door and harry noticed there was no car waiting for them.

"Mrs. Weasley, where are the cars?" Harry asked.

"Harry! You did lean how to apparate last year didn't you?" Molly asked him.

"Yea but..."

"No buts, the train's almost leaving, so go along now. I've already taken Ginny." Harry nodded and appariated to the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked around expecting to see new student but found the same old students. The station wasn't as crowded as before and he wondered how they would all look like sitting in the Great Hall. He decided to walk around and search for Ginny or Hermione but had no such luck.

"Found Hermione?" Ron said tugging on his luggage to stand next to him.

"No, and I don't see your sister either. Let's look for them inside." Harry suggested.

The duo went on the train looking for the lost pair and at the same time looking for a compartment.

"Hey Harry, I thought you said there was going to be new kids this year?" Ron asked. He gave a dirty look to a Slytherin who rushed past them.

"Yeah, but they're probably at Hogwarts. When Hagrid came over yesterday he had told updated me on what's going on up there," Harry replied, while checking in another compartment. Two Gryffindor's rushed passed them going the same direction the Slytherin had gone. Ron saw another group coming and asked them where they were headed, and they told him there was fight between fight Pansy Parkinson and a new girl.

"Come on Harry, let's go check it out. Hermione's probably there with Ginny," Ron suggested but Harry was already walking down the hall towards Pansy's compartment.

"Hey wait for me!" Ron yelled and followed. They were stopped by a great deal of students surrounding Pansy's compartment. As Harry and Ron pushed through people they found Ginny with a evil smile on her face.

"Gin, what's going in?" Harry yelled over the noise.

"Hermione's arguing with Pansy."

Harry and Ron went to look in the compartment and saw the back of a black haired girl.

"Umm… are you okay, Ginny? Hermione has brown hair, that's not her." Ron said looking seriously concerned for his sister. He even checked her head for a fever but only had it slapped away.

"Urg! How could you all not recognize your own best friend of seven years? Just listen!" Ginny said.

The two confused boys looked at the argument before them.

"Ginny that girl in there is not Hermione do you really think-"

Harry was interrupted when heard the slap that pansy through but what shocked him the most was when the black head said "I'm Hermione Granger" Then came the sound of fist connecting with a nose, a loud cry and finally Ginny's little voice

".!"


	3. Arriving

* * *

Magical Way

**Magical****Way**

**Arriving**

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to expect from Pansy Parkinson. In their previous years during school they had never really had a confrontation. Hermione was usually verbally attacked by Malfoy. She realized that the only time that she really noticed or even saw Pansy Parkinson was when she was by Malfoy's side. But still, she had heard stories of the many other girls that got it going with pansy and usually it was the same thing, on Pansy's part. She would just start talking shit but there was little action. Her bark was bigger then her bite. So Hermione was left standing in the small compartment not once little grain of fear to the mad dog in front of her. She actually stood relaxed and laughed along with everyone else. Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting anything come out. But when she did it was pretty pathetic. "What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Pansy yelled. The girl nose was bleeding and her little circle of friends surrounded her trying to fix it all up.

"OW! Wait 'till I tell Draco, your going to wish you never stepped in this compartment," She yelled again. Hermione looked unfazed by the words and raised an eyebrow at her threat. 'Was she serious? She considers Malfoy a threat to me? Ha!' Hermione thought The Malfoy name was just letters put together these days. After Lucius was caught and put in jail everything went down for that family. No one treated them with respect and no one feared them. At all.

She drifted her attention back to the matter at hand. Pansy was ready to hit her with a spell but Hermione was quicker.

"Expell-"" She was cut of when her own wand flew out her hands and flew behind her, landing in old, pale hands

"I do not allow students to duel against each other. You know better then that Mrs. Granger." Hermione looked up at the stern face of Professor McGonagall. She notice that the kids that were there before were gone and left behind nothing but dust.

"But Professor-"

"No buts. You two are going to serve detention with me on Monday night," Professor McGonagall gave them a look daring them to object. Hermione felt herself turn red in embarrassment. She was getting a detention! From McGonagall none the less!

"And Ms. Granger I want to talk to you after the feast. Now go find yourself a compartment!"

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She was so ashamed of herself for getting in the fight. She was a war heroine and here she was starting a fight. Now look what she got, a detention, with Parkinson and Professor McGonagall disappointed in her. What a beautiful start to a wonderful year.

"Congratulations Hermione! Your good girl reputation is ruined." She sighed gravely.

"Oh I think that reputation was long gone Herms." Hermione turned around and saw Ginny smirking at her.

"GINNY!" She ran over and hugged her fiercely.

"I missed you so much! Now I know why you didn't come to the Burrow! Look at you!" The red head exclaimed looking at her up and down.

"Really? I hate how I look Ginny, believe it or not, I want my bushy hair back."

"Then why'd you do it? It's not like it was against your will!"

"If only you knew!" Hermione replied.

"Okay little missy time for you to start explaining! NOW!"

"Okay, But not here," They went to the girls bathroom, locked the door and started talking about Hermione's crazy life.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the last compartment of the train away from all the chaos that was going around. He was playing chess with Blaise Zabini and also talking to Theodore Nott about Quidditch when Pansy Parkinson appeared in the compartment a sat down in a big huff.

"Now, what's got you all riled up?" Blaise asked not taking his attention off the board.

"Hermione Granger." She answered sourly. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You confronted Granger? What a surprise, you usually don't get into stuff with her!" Blaise said looking at her with fake astonishment. Draco chuckled and looked at Theo, who rolled his eyes.

"Not _usually_ Zabini! I _never_ do! She's a waste of time and space. She's a mudblood for crying out loud!" The compartment remained silent for a few minutes and all that could be heard was the moving chess pieces.

"So…Why'd you start now?" Theo asked quietly from behind his prophet.

"Because Granger didn't look like…Granger." The boys looked at her as if she crazy.

"Don't look at me like that! She didn't look like Granger she looked like…I don't know she looked-pretty." The witch grimaced when she said the word. There was a moment of silence then the boys started to laugh. "I don't think I heard you correctly Parkinson. You said Granger was pretty?" Draco asked. Pansy nodded enthusiastically and hat started another roar of laughter. "Oh shut up! Just watch when you guys see her!" Pansy yelled. The boys quieted down and reassumed what they were doing. Theo put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her towards him giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey! None of that here!" Blaise said giving them a glare. Theo sighed and leaned back a bit.

"Oh please, Zabini…Did I tell you all what she did to me?" Pansy screeched. They boys groaned. "What Pansy?" Theo asked.

"She-she punched me!" Pansy stood up in exasperation.

"Why did she punch you?" Theo asked calmly. Pansy sighed and sat back down.

"Because I slapped her."

"Oh," Draco said and then moved his king.

"That's all I get an 'oh'? I told her you were going to get her!"

"Why'd you say him? I'm your boyfriend!" Theo said angrily.

"Don't get mad, Theo. It's just Draco's always the one that she's scared of." Pansy said giving him a long kiss. Draco snorted, "I doubt she's going to feel that way now." An awkward silence passed through the compartment. Everyone knew in the compartment learnt not to talk about anything concerning his family. The subject was even more forbidden since Lucius had gotten the Dementor's Kiss only this morning.

"Oh, guys did I tell you? Hogwarts has new students this year!" Pansy announced looking smug for knowing the news before everyone.

"Duh Pans, the first years come every year. It took you seven years to figure that out?" The boys quietly chuckled and pansy pouted.

"No you idiots! Not only the first years, people are coming to join _every_ year." She got their attention and they gave her confused looks.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Because my cousin got through McGonagall's spell and told me! She'll be joining us this year!" Pansy said happily.

"Wait which one, Kimberly-Anne?" Blaise asked terrified.

"Yes exactly that one!" The boys grimaced and Pansy laughed. "Oh come on guys it was only one time!"

"Ah, no it was four times!" Theo said in his know-it-all voice. The rest of them laughed and Blaise threw a chocolate frog at his face.

"So, new students this year?" Draco said with a mischievous glint his eyes. The rest smirked evilly. The train came to a stop and the four of them got off left the train with everyone scurrying out of their way.

The two girls sat on the counter of the girl's loo. Both of them were already changed into their Hogwarts robes and were so deep in their conversation that they didn't hear the hollers coming from the other side of the doors by girls who wanted to change.

"You didn't tell Ron or _Harry_ about this-" She pointed her finger up and down her body in exaggeration. "Did you?"

Hermione nodded sadly. She turned to the mirror and picked on her face and hair.

"Did the say anything to you?"

"No, not really. They were just shocked you know? I would be to if I didn't know a bit of the cause."

"Urg, I know –its just o didn't have the guts. I tired of losing people close to me by lying. I guess I wasn't brave enough." Hermione said tied tiredly.

"HA! That's a load of bull coming from you, Miss-I-helped-defeat-the-darkest-wizard-of-all-time!" They both laughed.

"Okay, okay. Are you going to keep stalling or are you going to tell me the whole story?" Hermione sighed and slowly shook her head.

"But hey! You told me-"

"Gin. I've made up my mind. I going to listen to _your_ advise tell Harry and Ron. You're just going to have to wait until then." Hermione turned around to smirk at her. The red head just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" Just then the train came to a stop and the girls got out of the bathroom.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in a compartment not so far away from the bathroom. The pair wasn't talking; they were deep in thought, and both thinking the same thing.

"You reckon it's true?" Ron asked quietly.

"I have to say yes Ron. You heard her."

"But blimey Harry! That woman couldn't have been Hermione. Not our Hermione. Maybe she has the same name as her. Yeah, that's it." Harry looked at his best friend in amazement. _Gin was right, he really is dense._

"So how would you explain the fact that she's not here Ron?" Harry resisted the urge to laugh at his confused face. "Don't hurt yourself, Ronnie." The redhead glared at him.

"I don't know, probably she was late and got held back."  
"This is Hermione were talking about Ron. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here before the train itself!"

"Right. But what are we going to do? What if the girl was really her? Why'd you think she'd do it?" Ron asked back into his confused state. The boy opposite him shrugged.

"Maybe she wanted to start anew after the war? I don't know, she's a woman, Ron. Who knows what goes through their minds?"

"But you see Gin. She didn't go and change her hair or body or wardrobe-"

"Speaking of your sister. She didn't really look that surprised." Harry leaned back on the seat and thought about it. _'She did know that was Hermione even before the witch said her name, hmm…'_

"Your right Harry. But that would mean-" They looked at each other.

"She knew before us!" Ron gasped and shook his head. _No way_.

"Why would she tell Gin? Why's Ginny so special? Why – oh no! Harry you think Hermione doesn't want to be our friends any more?! Oh bloody hell! We have to go talk to her now! Gin's going to brainwash her! What are you laughing about? The little witch did the same thing with mom and dad. I'm telling you-" Harry laid a hand on his best friend shoulder.

"I'm sure that isn't true. We just have to wait for Hermione to come and explain to us okay?" The train come to a stop and Harry held out a hand to his friend. "Ron nodded slowly and took his hand. Together they walked of the train, knowing they were in for a hell of a year.


	4. Surprises

Magical Way

**Magical****Way**

**Surprises**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were laughing the whole way to Hogwarts. When they finally got off the carriages their laughter was caught off when they caught glimpse of Malfoy and his crew of idiots not far off.

"He is still walking around as if he owns the place. You'll think with his father in Azkaban he'll learn from his mistakes." Ginny said with pure hatred in her voice.

"Cool down hot head. I'm sure he's putting up a front and look! The only kids running from them are the first and second years. Not even the third years are afraid of him anymore." Ginny giggled and the two were on their way pushing past the large crowd.

"Urg, I'm going to vomit. Look who got back together over the summer." Hermione looked to the Hogwarts entrance and sure enough their stood Nott and Parkinson eating each others throat out.

"Slytherin's must be Slytherin's." she replied.

"If you ever catch me doing that in public I give you permission to put one of your best hexes on me." Hermione laughed and as they passed by the snogging couple they cringed.

"Are excited about the new kids entering this year?" Hermione asked once they entered the hall and took their seats.

"Oh yeah. Harry told me about that. I haven't seen any but I am kind of excited about it. All of the new friends and such. This year is going to be fun." Ginny smiled mischievously.

Hermione laughed and took the moment to look around the hall. There was nothing different but it was good to see it standing after the war. There was a time when everyone thought Hogwarts was going to be closed permanently and she was happy to be it full of light and life after everything they went through. Hermione continued looking around and she did her best in ignoring the odd looks she was getting. She was started counting the candles in the air to ignore them when two people stood in her way. She was about to tell them off when she realized who it was.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. She stared at him at first then she found herself nodding. He gasped and took a seat, Harry following after him.

"Whoa. I thought it wasn't you. Why'd you do all this? Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Hermione looked at him in confusion. _What the hell was he talking about? _She turned to harry but he was giving Ron a look and then shook his head before turning to her.

"'mione you look… different. I'm sure there is a reason for all of this, right?"

"Yes, Harry and I'm going to tell the both of you and Ginny when dinner is over okay?" Hermione rushed out. He nodded but Ron looked at her incredulously.  
"Ginny doesn't know?" She shook her head.

"Told you Harry! So you're still our friend right, herms?" Hermione laughed and shook.

"Only if you promise to stop calling me that. This is the last time I'm warning you Ron!" Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Promise."

"Still same old Hermione." Harry said with a smile. She blushed and stood to hug them over the table.

"I love you guys!"

"Love you too, 'Mione"

"Love you, Herms."

"Ronald!"

"Okay, okay promise!" They sat back down with a smile and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The staff and I are all glad to see were all here today alive and well. Not all of us got to go back to school and see it still standing. So this year at Hogwarts would be a little different from the others. We will have new students joining us. And it's not only for first years. We will haves student joining second year, third year and so forth.

"We all want to make these students fell welcomed the staff and I decided to add subjects and activities to our academics that I'm sure all of you will enjoy. Please help me welcome the wizards and witches from the Magical Gunningdam Academy!"

When she finished the Great Hall doors opened and in walked the new students. There weren't much of them. It was hard to believe it was a full school. But then again probably some of the parents didn't want their kids to go to school just like some Hogwarts student. But even if that was what happened there weren't a lot of them.

The first group was small, short and innocent looking. There was only about twenty of them walking was in two straight lines. Each and every one of them had their eyes up toward the ceiling, just as she remembered doing herself when she fist entered Hogwarts. The small group went to join the original Hogwarts group in the front. _First years_.

"A bit small for there age don't you think?" The three of them looked at Ron in confusion.

"What? McGonagall said they would join every year so, don't you-"

"Oh, Ron! Think with your head not your stomach!" Ginny said as she smacked him across the head. Everyone near by laughed.

"Don't you see? Those are only the first part of them. Not a lot if you ask me, but they're only first years Ron don't you see?" Ron made an 'o' with his mouth then he had a depressed face on.

"You mean we have to wait for all of them to start eating? Where's the other 'lot of them? I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach

"Aren't you always?" Ginny mumbled loudly. Ron glared at her. They watched as the fifty of them, all together, sat under on the stool and got the hat put on their heads.

By the end there were; seventeen Ravenclaws, fifteen Hufflepuffs, ten Gryffindors, and eight Slytherins.

That's how the rest of the ceremony went. The second years looked just as the first years did except they were taller. One of them tripped over their own feet and that had everyone snickering quietly in their seats. The third years were the first ones to look at the students instead of the ceiling. Hermione could tell right away they were going to be the trouble makers; she saw the looks in their eyes. The fourth years came in with an air of arrogances around them; with straight backs and meeting as much peoples eyes as they could, looking for the attention. Fifth years arrived with style. That was the first thing to catch Hermione's eyes. Girls came in with short but moderate skirts and small vest. The boys had no sweaters on, sleeves rolled up came, open vest and their ties on loose. One of them actually had the nerve to wink at Ginny who actually blushed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny hid behind her brother in embarrassment.

"And finally the sixth and seventh years." McGonagall announced.

The doors opened and in they came. They dressed like the rest of Hogwarts. They walked in quietly, no winks, no hollers.

She thought she recognized about two that had but passed it as her imagination. Probably stress?

'_There is no way they could be here…right?'_ Hermione thought. She was now scared. What if they were? A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to look at Ginny

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I-I think I know the-" Hermione turned her attention to the crowd passing by her. One of the girls from the group caught her gaze and she slapped her hand over her mouth

"Oh my! Your here!"


	5. Wizards & Witches of Gunningdam Academy

Magical Way

**Magical Way**

**Wizards and Witches of **

**Magical Gunningdam Academy**

* * *

Everyone in the hall went quiet. Their eyes were on the girl with blonde highlights. She was staring directly at Hermione, who was staring right back.

She waved her hand forward, telling the girl to keep going. She shook her head and continued staring at her. Hermione made an exasperated sigh.

'I'll explain later, go' she mouth to her. The girl shook her head again. Hermione growled.

"Ms. Borne, may you please join your classmates up here?" Professor McGonagall said looking at her sternly. Hermione grinned and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," She squeaked. She walked up the isle with her long brown hair swinging behind her.

"Ok… what a bad first impression," Ron whispered to Hermione. But Hermione wasn't listening.

"You were right, this year is going to be way different" Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny giggled and said, "You know that girl?"

"Yes, from before Hogwarts. I'll explain it all with Harry and Ron." The redhead pouted. "Oh, come on Gin!" Ginny didn't budge but turned her attention to the crowd up front.

"Was she your only friend?" Hermione stiffened.

"No…"

The doors opened again, but Hermione looked down ate her plate not wanting to see or wanting to be seen. She had a feeling Ms. Borne didn't come alone.

"Uh… Hermione… you okay?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny where sharing a look and she realized she was creeping them out.

"Yeah, just thinking," She said reassuringly. He nodded unconvinced, but looked up to McGonagall.

"These students here are going to join the seventh years." Hermione thought it was safe to look up and she saw the largest group that she had seen. About thirty kids.

"When I say your name take a seat on the stool then you will take a seat on one of the tables." She pulled out a list of names.

"Seventh year, Anne Borne"

"Bet you its Hufflepuff," Ron said to Harry.

"No she stopped in the middle of the hall. In front of_ everyone_. Gryffindor."

Anne walked up to the stool and the old hat was put on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry grinned and took out his hand.

She stood up and walked over to the table and sat next to Hermione.

"Long time no see?" Anne whispered as someone else took a seat on the stool. Hermione just nodded sadly.

"What happened to you? Last time I heard of you, your parents said you-" Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Anne, this is Ginny, Ron and-"

"Harry Potter, I know Min'. He's even popular in my school." Harry blushed and she shook everyone's hand just as the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Who else is here?" Hermione said nervously.

"Everyone, so be prepared."

"Sixth year, Tom Clerk"

Tom had short brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He had tuned arms and a smile that would calm you down when you're most angry. That what she remembered him as; Positive Tommy.

"Gryffindor." Ron said.

"I agree." Harry approved.

"I say Ravenclaw." Ginny admitted. Hermione laughed.

"He likes to read." Anne interjected. Hermione nodded her head in agreement with the girls.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared.

He got off the stool and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, but Annie called out for him to sit with her.

"Annie I don't think-" But he was already pushed down.

"Ni' I could get in trouble for this! Look she's already look-" He cut himself off as he looked at Hermione. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out.

"Tommy, Hermione. Hermione, Tommy!" Annie said laughing. Tommy looked at Hermione incredibly.

"No way! Hermione that's you? What the hell happened to you-" he asked.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared.

"Last I hear of you your parents-"

"Yes Tom, she heard." Anne said cutting off his rambling. He glared at her.

"Still 'Min, good to see you. We missed you!" Tom grinned widely

He got up and hugged her from across the table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh, I'm Tommy, Tommy Clerk" He said and shook hands with Harry and Ron, but kissed Ginny's hand and she giggled.

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Harry Potter" Harry glared t him.

"Ron Weasley" Ron grunted.

"Tom Clerk stop flirting and pay attention" He smiled shyly at Ginny then paid attention to McGonagall, who was glaring at the Gryffindor table. Them in particular.

"Seventh year, Justin Davids."

Justin walked up and sat on the stool and Hermione was surprised to see his straight teeth. He looked better then she remembered him, _way better_.

He had black short hair and dark green eyes. He sat on the stool with a sexy smile on and made sure to get all attention of all the girls in the room. _'The ugly duckling wasn't so ugly anymore'_ Hermione thought with a small grin.

"Slytherin." Ron and harry said simultaneously.

"Slytherin." Ginny agreed

"Really? I thought he would end up in Gryfin-" Anne started.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared

"Or not."

Justin got off the stool and walked in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, but stopped behind Hermione and told Annie to move over and took a seat beside Hermione; he didn't seem to care he was in the wrong table as Tom had.

"I'm Justin Davids." He stuck out his hand for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He then turned his attention to Hermione, who was playing with her fingers. "Remember me, buck tooth?" Hermione laughed and turned her attention to him.

"How can I not big eyes." She replied. He pulled her into a hug

"God, I missed you! Where'd you go? We were all worried sick!" He said tightening his hold.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"I'll explain everything later." Hermione whispered. She could practically feel the burn of McGonagall's glare.

"Seventh year, Lucy Edwards!"

Lucy had black shoulder length hair with a red streak in the front. In other words she was tough; always in a fight and always looking for a fight.

"Ravenclaw." Ron said.

"Slytherin." Harry and Ginny argued.

"Umm, I don't want to put that thing on my head, so can I just be put in Slytherin? My great grandpa came here and that's the house he went to." She explained from her spot in the group. Professor McGonagall just sighed heavily and nodded.

Lucy sat next to Tommy just, ignoring the looks just as Justin had.

"Holy shit!" Lucy yelled. Professor Snape glared at her. She slowly took her seat.

"Hermione Granger!! Is that you? No way!" She exclaimed more quietly

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes it is Luc'" Hermione grinned. Her eyes widened.

"Oh crap! Wait till Chris see's you! Where the hell have you been? We were going crazy after you-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wait, Chris is here-"

"Sixth year, Mary Graham"

Mary had brown waist long hair and looked like a quiet but smart girl. She sat on the stool and waited. The smartest of them all. Even Hermione.

"Hufflepuff!" Ron said.

"Ravenclaw." Harry admitted.

"I'm with Harry on this one!" Ginny said.

"Remember Mary? Yeah, she's become out spoken but still the same Mary. With us anyway." Justin told her. Hermione nodded and remembered how they always use to test each other on everything.

"RAVENCLAW!" Mary made her way over to her respectable table but

Anne called her over and she sat between Harry and Lucy. Her mouth dropped when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" She gasped.

"Yes."

"What happened to you? Last we heard from you-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yes she knows Mary. Almost everyone here told her so." Tom said.

"Oh. Well excuse me!" Hermione raised her eyebrow at Justin who laughed.

"God! It's great to see you. I missed you!" Mary said reaching over the table for a hug.

"I'm Mary." She said as she sat back down and shook everyone hand; her eyes widened when she saw Harry's scar.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry Potter! Anne look! This school has the best people in them!"

"Seventh year, Christopher Johnson!"

"Oh, wait till Chris finds out!" Hermione looked at the stool with wide happy eyes. Christopher was Hermione's best friend, after Mike.

Christopher, Mike and Hermione were inseparable when they were younger. The Mike and Christopher were like brothers even if they were total opposites. She would spend time with the rest but Christopher and Mike were the two boys that she could have fun with even if they were in total silence.

He looked different then she remembered him. His light brown hair turned darker and it was shorter. His blue eyes changed so now they liked like blue missed with green. His lanky body became much toner. Overall, he looked really handsome. Chris sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head "Gryffindor"

Anne did her duty and waved him over, with a secret grin on her face. He walked over where Justin sat but froze when he saw who he was sitting next to.

"No fuck-" Hermione got up and ran over to hug him. Chris eyes were still wide in surprise but he held on to her.

"What the hell Hermione!" He said incredulously

"Where have you been? Do you know how many years I spent worrying about you 'Min? What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione tightened her hold but didn't talk.

"Are crying?" He whispered. She shook her head but kept her head on his chest, hiding her face. Chris walked her back over to her seat.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked. She nodded cleared her face and looked up.

"Sorry, just got emotional."

"See Chris, told you she was in good hands! Look, she's best friends with Harry Potter!" Mary said excitedly. Chris stuck out his hands.

"Chris Johnson." They shook hands and Ginny smiled wickedly.

"Hermione-"

"Later Gin, McGonagall." Hermione pointed her head to the front where

McGonagall looked at them in annoyance. There were only about five people left standing. They're loud noise got the whole attention of everyone in the hall.

"How embarrassing." Tom said quietly. Lucy nudged him hard.

"Seventh year, Michael Martin" Hermione's head perked up. There was no way that boy was here, at Hogwarts. How come he didn't tell her?

"He is dead."

On the stool sat the one and only Michael Tony Martin. He was looking around the hall and when he caught her eye he winked.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	6. Punishments

Magical Way

**Magical****Way**

**Punishments **

* * *

The sorting ceremony was over and the tables were full of dinner and deserts. The hall was full of quiet murmur and the large colorful group in the Gryffindor table was getting looks from every house. It was odd to see students from all different houses put together in one crowd and actually getting along. The ones that were creating a scene didn't notice they being stared at.

"What? No kiss? Is that how you treat your best man?" Mike said angrily. Gasped and groans were heard from all over the hall.

'_How come all the cuties are sitting next to her?' _

'_Man! I thought you said she was single!'_

'_He's sexy!' _

'_This is the best feast I've ever been to!' _

'_I thought she was with the other guy!" _

'_Since when Hermione Granger has boyfriends?' _

The murmur in the Great Hall got louder as everyone started whispering to each other, looking at the supposed couple. Hermione smiled at her best friend and whispered, "You love the attention don't you?"

"Oh course, love." He said loudly.

"Seriously you should see the ways the guys in this school are looking at you! I have to protect you someway!" He whispered smiling then gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, Ron, meet Mike Martin!" Hermione grunted.

"Hermione! First you come looking all different then-"

"Calm down." Mike said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down you piece of-"

"Harry can you please explain to Ronald!" Hermione said tiredly. She glared at her best friend who had a wide grin on his face. Ron calmed down and was red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's just that you have been keeping a lot of thing from us... and… I don't know…Do you trust us? I mean me and Harry?" Ron asked sadly.

"Of course I trust you guys! You're like my best friends! I just… Ok, I'm going to tell all of you, but not here…" Hermione said looking at Ginny for some help.

"Umm… How about in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Ginny said.

"I'll give you guy the password," She said to Justin, Tom, Lucy, Mike and Mary. They nodded and started eating the food that was in front of them. An hour later they were about to stand up to leave when Pansy Parkinson stood up in front of Hermione. There were only the sixth and seventh years sitting down and McGonagall was still eating on the staff table.

"What the hell is she doing?" Lucy asked. Hermione shrugged, already felling her face heat up in anger.

"Professor McGonagall I have a question!" Pansy said loudly enough so the whole hall could hear.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson?" McGonagall asked slowly.

"I was just wondering if it was allowed for other house to sit together for a sorting ceremony." She asked looking directly at Hermione.

"That's the Parkinson you were talking about?" Mike whispered beside her. Hermione nodded waiting for McGonagall's reply.

"I am not sure of that Ms. Parkinson," McGonagall said with a heavy sign. If possible, Pansy's smirk got bigger.

"Really then-"

"Why in the world would it matter to you? It's bothering you or anyone at your table!" Hermione said angrily getting off her seat and standing up.

"Nobody was talking to you mudblood!" Pansy sneered and Harry, Ron, Mike, Tommy, Justin, Lucy and Christopher were up on there feet.

"Calm down guys, I can handle her!" She whispered.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? Do you want another repeat of the train incident, Parkinson?" Hermione said louder and caused the whole hall burst out laughing. It wasn't long before Draco Malfoy was up followed by Nott, Zabini, and two others Hermione didn't recognize.

"I see you've got more body guards Mudblood, You must have a full bed tonight!" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. The girls that were sitting down were now up and wands out. Another Slytherin stood up and took out his own.

"ENOUGH! GIVE ME YOUR WANDS AND FOLLOW ME!" McGonagall stood up from her seat and they silently handed her their wands when she came down to them and they followed her out.

* * *

"Never in my years teaching at Hogwarts have I seen such behavior! I have expected more from all of you! What kind of example are you setting to the students that have joined us? Fighting in the Great Hall, for Merlin's sake!" all eighteen students were in the head office. On their way there Ron had an argument with Nott and McGonagall only got angrier. They were going to get the worse

"I expected better from all of you, especially the ones who have been here from their first year!" McGonagall said angrily looking directly at Hermione who looked away.

"Now for your punishment!" They all groaned but stopped when she looked at them sternly.

"There is only one way for you'll to get along so after talking to the teachers, we have agreed to only one punishment that I am sure all of you will earn from. You will all live together. All girls will share a room and the boys another!" She said loudly over the objections.

"Professor McGonagall you can not expect US, to live with them do you!" Ron said loudly.

"Well, Mr. Weasley you should have thought of that before you did what you did!"

"But, we didn't even start it Professor!" Ginny said standing up.

"I do not care who started it or not! You will all suffer for your actions and if I hear any more objections unless you all would rather live in the Forbin Forest."

"You can't do that!" Pansy gasped. McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she wondered if all her anger was good for her health.

"You are in my school Ms. Parkinson and all of you are my students. I can do as I wish." None of them said anything but their angry faces told it all.

"No objections? Perfect, now follow me to your new quarters." All of the students followed her around the corridors in silence, not wanting to get into more trouble then needed. After many twist and turns they stopped at a portrait of Hogwart crest.

"Now this will be your new home. Your password is 'unity'." Malfoy scowled and muttered something she didn't hear.

"Any fighting from you all and believe me you all will live in the depths of the forest in one room. I expect better from you seventh years if not all the activities for your year will be canceled!" She heard someone gasp. Hermione was at loss. McGonagall had activities planned?

"Miss. Granger I will expect you in an hour. To the rest of you, goodnight." With that she left leaving the two groups looking after her.

"You guys let's go in before they start it again," Mary said sleepy.

The common room looked like the Gryffindor except it was bigger and it was full of different colors from every house at Hogwarts. They all took a seat were quiet until Parkinson came in, her friends following. All of them froze.

Hermione felt like there was a line in the middle of the room. They were on one side Malfoy on the other. Nobody crossed it and no one dared, it was like a silent agreement. Both of them were waiting for someone to do or say something to take action. Hermione had noticed three students that she had never seen so she assumed they were from Gunningdam

One was a girl with blonde hair and looked a lot like Pansy. The next was a boy with soft brown hair that fell to his dark eyes. He wasn't glaring like the others, but staring directly at Annie who didn't even notice. The last a girl looked a lot like the boy and she assumed they were twins. She had the same brown hair and dark eyes. She was the only one that looked bored.

"Go somewhere, because we are not staying here with you lot," Pansy said and all the attention was back on her.

"And who are you to tell us what to do? Do you own the place?" Lucy asked from beside Justin.

"She doesn't have to own the place, she told you to move so you do as you're told," Blaise Zabini sneered. Lucy looked livid as she walked over to him with her wand drawn out and to his neck. Zabini didn't back off or look scared as she had assumed he would.

"You. Don't. Know. Me. I'm not someone you should mess with." Lucy put more pressure on her wand with each word and he moved his neck.

Hermione stood up and pulled on Lucy's arm.

"Come on you guys, we don't have time for this." They ran up the stairs shoving past the Slytherins purposely. They walked into a room with ten beds "McGonagall put me next to Malfoy!" Ron said kicking his bed post and sitting on the edge. "And I thought she liked me," He mumbled. The others ignored him and Mary turned the bed into a super king sized and each one of them took a seat. When all were settled and seated on the bed, they let out a big sign.

"This is comfy." Anne closed her eyes and lay her whole body down.

"What you did to Zabini was wicked, Lucy!" Ron cheered and she grinned. "Yeah, he had it coming." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"You should have seen the fights she got into at our school!" Tommy said laughing.

"There was this one time-"

"Another story for another time!" Christopher interrupted and looked at Hermione.

"Can you explain what happened to you, after all these years?" He asked looking serious. Hermione looked at the others and their faces turned serious also. Hermione sighed and started the story that was waiting so long to be told.

"Okay all of you think my parents are muggles. But the thing is that they're not. My parents are muggleborns. They were helping with trying to defeat the war and for some particular reason Voldemort wanted them dead. He sent many death eaters after them and they felt unsafe everywhere they went. They never found out why and everyday that passed was worse then the one before. My parents thought that the best way out was going to the muggleworld and never using their magic again. Voldemort lost track of them and thought they were dead so my parents thought they were safe for the time being.

"When I turned five my parents told me I was a witch and all about the magical world. They had told me to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. I was five so I did the opposite. At the time I had only known Mike so I ran to him and he was the only person that had known." Hermione looked at him and smiled, which he returned.

"That's when I meet these guys." Hermione pointed to the new kids, and smiled.

"When I turned eleven, the Hogwarts letter reached me and I had to go. I didn't tell anyone because my parents swore me not to. When I came back my dad had bought a new house far way from any wizard families because they population of wizards was growing where we use to live. I never saw you guys again," Hermione said sadly. She turned her attention to harry and Ron.  
"I couldn't tell you guys, my parents and everything. But I'm still the same Hermione and the only thing that changed was my appearance. My mom took off a harm because Voldemort was defeated! Do you forgive me for lying to you? I would understand completely if you hate me right now." Hermione looked at her best friends, sorry written all over her face.

"I don't know 'mione. You reckon we should forgive her Ron?" Harry asked slapping his friend on the shoulder. Ron rubbed his chin.

"She did lie to us, but…" Hermione sat up eagerly.

"Only, if I get to call you Herms." Hermione laughed and threw her arms around the two and held them close to her.

"You get to call me whatever to like guys. I will never lie to you again. " She said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of Slytherins that were in the common room were anything but happy. The seven of them were clashed down on the couches and glaring at the fire.

"Do you know how miserable you all look?" The blonde witch asked.

"Shut up, Kim." Zabini demanded. Kimberly glared at him and he grimaced.

"Sorry, didn't mean it."

Theo snickered and Kimberly smiled smugly.

"This cannot be happening. I can't share a room with those barbarians! I won't stand for this, I'm going to mail my father right now and tell-"

"Pans don't brother. I doubt McGonagall's going to budge about this one. And do I need to mention that it's your entire fault that we are in this mess?" Blaise said. He was still rubbing his throat, that he was sure would have a bruise in the morning.

"Wait?" Pansy wailed. "My fault? This isn't my fault; it's that little mudblood-"

"Pansy are you still with that mudblood stuff? You-know-who is dead sweetie. Plus the word is like five years old hun, I think you should think of new words." Kimberly-Anne said. She made herself comfortable on her seat and started fixing up her nails.

"You're taking her side? Kimie you're my cousin you're suppose to take my side!" Pansy complained and she threw herself on the seat next to her.

"Dear, I'm taking no one's side. It's just, Blaise is right. If you didn't open your mouth I would be in my own room that my dad had paid for. The word is really is old Pans." The boys covered up their laughter with loud coughs. Pansy pouted with red cheeks from embarrassment.

"What do you think Madison?" Madison sat on one of the couches with her twin . She shrugged.

"I agree with Kim. It was your fault Pan." Madison said.

"But…don't you hate one of them? Especially the ones from your school?" Pansy asked.

"We don't like some of them but we don't show it like you guys here. We just ignored each other. Brian and Madison actually went out with two of them in that little group." The twin snapped their head in her direction.

"Kimberly-Anne!" They yelled. Kim smirked and Pansy gasped.

"You did? Madison, which one?" Madison blushed.

"Christopher Johnson."

"Not bad, huh? For a total of five months last year. They broke up because Maddie felt he was cheating on her which he totally wasn't!" Kim said grinned.

"But-but he's a Gryffindor!" Pansy shrieked

"That's the guy that Granger was all over? Pathetic!" Blaise laughed.

"So? They didn't have those things in our school. He was actually really sweet, but a lying cheating bastard!" Madison growled.

"Someone is still not over Mr. Hottie!" Kim taunted.

"Shut up Kimberly before I make you!" Madison said taking out her wand.

"Don't start Maddie, I just did my nails."

"Hey Brian, Who'd you hook up with?" Theodore asked once he got out of his denial. Brain crossed his arm over his chest.

"None of your fucking-"

"Anne Bourne, last year before school ended for only three months. She broke up with him because she was into someone else! Bri-Bri is still not over it!" Brian got a pillow and threw it at Kimberly, who yelled when it hit her head.

"Urgh! Both of you got together with Gryffindors? I can't believe this!" Pansy said. She threw her hands up in exasperation and went to go sit next to her boyfriend.

"Who cares? Not all of them look bad especially Justin and he's in Slytherin dear cousin!" Kim added.

"He hangs out with Potter and mudblood." Draco said speaking up for the first time.

"Oh not you to Drake! The word is like five years old-"

"Like I give a shit and don't call me that."

"Well excuse me! I am going upstairs to get my beauty sleep. This _hatred_ I'm feeling is not good for the soul!" Kim picked up her things and went upstairs in a huff. Madison and Brian left soon after her and Theo left with Pansy attached to his mouth.

"Then there were two." Blaise said. Draco laughed quietly. He gasped

"Ladies and gentleman please call St. Mungo's, Something's wrong with Mr. Malfoy! He's laughing!" Draco threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Zabini!"

"Just saying I haven't seen you laugh in how long? I know what you need." Draco raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What would that be?"

"You need yourself a woman Malfoy! How long has it been since you got laid?" Blaise asked with that all-knowing-look.

"None of your damn business!"

"I am going to let that one slide, mate. Just think about it." Blaise left the blonde sitting in his own misery.

* * *

All eleven students were still in the room after an hour talking freely among each other. Anne, Ginny and Mary were on Harry's bed talking about the latest gossip at Hogwarts. Ginny had a book of all the students and was informing the other two about each person's life at Hogwarts. Lucy and Justin were teaching Ron a few fighting tips and spells. Chris, Tom and Harry were talking about quidditch tricks and strategies. Hermione was lying on Tom's bed reading a book that Mary let her borrow.

"Having fun?" Mike asked then lay down next to her and looked at the ceiling. She ignored him and continued reading.

"I couldn't tell you." He said quietly.

"Tell me what?"

"You know, about going to Hogwarts. McGonagall ordered me not to tell you"

"And that kept you from telling your best friend? A least a little hint?" She closed her book and turned her head to look at him. He followed.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just – I wanted to surprise you. It _was _funny seeing your face when you saw me!" Mike stared laughing but stopped when Hermione didn't. "Come on 'Mi! I couldn't tell anyone, she put some kind of spell. You know you can't stay mad at me for long! You love me to much," Mike whispered. Hermione laughed quietly.

"Your right."

"Of course I am." She punched him then pushed him off the bed.

"Hey, that hurt!" Hermione laughed and punched him again.

"I'm going to get out of here before you give my arm bruises!" Hermione laughed and watched him leave with Chris off to the kitchen.

Hermione got up and walked over to Anne, Ginny and Mary.

"… She went out with my brother before but he left her since he liked Hermione,"

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true!" They laughed and continued talking about Gryffindor girls.

"Hermione, don't you need to see McGonagall?" Ginny asked after ten minutes.

"Oh crap! Thanks Gin," Hermione walked slowly down the stairs and stuck her head out to check if the group of Slytherins was still out there. She found no one there but when she was about to step out the door something grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell-" She stopped when she saw it was Malfoy and he looked furious. "Hello Malfoy how was your summer? Daddy okay?" She said sweetly which just caused him to hold her wrist harder.

"Listen mudblood -" He all of a sudden stopped and looked behind her. Hermione twisted her head to see who was coming, and grinned.

"Is there a problem here 'Mione?" Mike and Chris appeared next to her. They had no smile on their faces, unlike Hermione who was grinning like a fool.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Mike said taking a step closer. He made eye contact with Hermione and silently told her to stop smiling.

"And if I don't?" Malfoy said tightening his hold and pulling her a bit closer.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" Hermione stopped smiling and tried to get out of his tight grasp. Chris took out his wand and pointed it at his chest. Malfoy pushed Hermione to Mike and turned his attention to Chris.

"What are you going to do with that, Johnson?"

"Already know my name? I'm so honored!" Chris said mocking a bow.

"Of course, you are associated with the mudblood so you are already on my wrong side. And who could forget! Your dad was the pureblood who made the biggest mistake and fell in love with a dirty mudblo-"

"Don't you dare." Chris advised holding with wand tighter.

"Chris calm down," Hermione said from behind him. She grabbed his arm trying to stop him from doing something he would regret.

"Yes listen to the mudblo-"

"Hey Malfoy!" Malfoy actually turned around to where Mike ran away to. He was greeted with fist and went straight to his eye.


	7. A Close Friendship

* * *

Magical Way

**Magical Way**

**A Close Friendship**

* * *

When Hermione entered her shared room it was dark and looked like the little get together they had was over. The only light came from one bed and that was hers. She looked around in the dark and only saw three people actually sleeping on their on bed. She smiled and pulled the curtain from around the bed and was greeting by her four best girlfriends. They made it so the bed would look normal from the outside but was actually a super king sized bed they were sitting on.

"Hermione close the curtains and get in here!" Anne said. All four of them were in their pajamas. When Hermione looked closely she saw they were all the same; a tank top with shorts. The only difference was that each had their own initial in the front and the shorts had their names on their behinds, plus they had on different colors. Ginny's was a dark red, Mary's was a dark purple, Lucy's black and Anne's pink.

"What the hell guys?" Hermione exclaimed and she sat on the bed closing the curtain behind her.

"Don't worry 'Min, we got yours here." Anne conjured up a deep green one. Hermione took it and replaced it with her school uniform.

"I knew that green would look great on you." Anne said looking satisfied.

"You did this?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act so surprised I do most of my clothes. This took me no more then five minutes." The three other girls nodded.

"So what's up with all of this? A sleepover?" Hermione laughed at her own joke. The girls just stared at her.

"Actually it is. It's been so long since we did this with you 'Mione. You deserve some fun since all you did is fight with Voldemort for six years." Mary began. Hermione turned to glare at Ginny, who she was sure was who told everyone.

"Don't look at me missy! It was Ron who told, he was trying to impress Lucy over here." Lucy blushed. Blushed!

"Oh my god guys! Lucy is blushing!" Anne exclaimed excitedly.

"And over Ronald Weasley, who would've thought?" Hermione leaned back on the head board. The girls laughed.

"Oh shut up 'mione! I saw you cuddling up with Mike on the bed. Yup, we all did."

"Urgh, Luc you know there's nothing with Mike and I. We've been best friends forever! Hermione explained. Lucy didn't look convinced.

"It didn't look that way to me."

"Then probably you need some glasses."

"I agree with her 'Mione, you guys did look like more then friends." Ginny spoke up and Hermione decided to ignore them before she went on a full lecture.

"Okay, Okay. Can we go back to Lucy and Ron?" Hermione urged.

"He likes you Luc and I must know because he's my brother."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked timidly. Lucy was never timid. She was just a rough girl that scared people off. Seeing her this way was new.

"Yes, just watch. Tomorrow he's going to ask you to help him with his homework. If he really likes you he'll ask you to study with him in the library. I know my brother like I know the back of my hands, trust me. He pulled the same thing on Hermione but it didn't work, she didn't like him." Ginny said.

"I'm right here Gin!"

"Yes you are dear!"

"How about you Gin?" Mary asked.

"Hey how about we do our hair?" Ginny pulled a smart move and the converasation was over. Anne was quick to agree and wnt in full mode of doing their hair. Then they talked about life at Gunningdam, clothes, and their uniforms.

"Girls let's play truth or dare." Anne suggested. She put away her nail polish as they all got in a circle.

"Lucy truth or dare?"

"Anne please. Dare."

"I dare you to make the first move with Ron tomorrow." Lucy smirked and nodded. "That was too easy Anne, Im ashamed." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Mary; truth or dare?"

"Coming from you? Truth."

"Who are you into at the moment?"

"Pass."

"Nope, can't do that Mar'" Anne said. Hermione grinned. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Guys! Don't tell okay? It's Tommy." Three gasps were heard then they all burst out laughing. "You…Tom…never…guess!" Lucy exclaimed. She had tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Mary you should have told us before!" Anne whined. Mary crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Okay! Gin; truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ginny smiled wickedly.

"Tomorrow the third boy to tell you good morning, I dare you to kiss him."

Ginny thought about it then nodded her head.

"Hermione; truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh. I dare you to spend the night sleeping with Mike!" The four girls gasped.  
"Gin that's –that's- tell her Anne." Hermione whined turning to her friend

"Sorry Hermione. If you rather run around the school naked I suggest you do it."

"But Malfoy and the boys they'll-"

"Oh shut up and do it 'mione! You don't have to have sex with him!" The evil red haired girl gave her a smile that made her look like the devil. With a huff Hermione got off the bed. "I'll get you for this "Ginevra Weasley!" She growled then opened up the curtain.

"Have fun Hermione, but not to much fun you hear?"

"Good luck!"

"Who's Ginevra?"

Hermione closed the curtain behind her and looked in her truck for her pajama robes. She put the long thing over her and tied it up. She exited the room and the whole walk to the boys' dormitory she hoped everyone was sleeping. But as she quietly opened the door and closed it, she cursed Ginny to her grave.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott turned to look at her. They were sitting on chair of a round table drinking God-knows-what. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole at that moment. But she didn't get her wish for the second time that night. The three of them didn't say anything and she thought it was because she was in the dark but she forgot the world was against her at that night.

"I knew you slept at least one of them Granger! Which one is it?" Malfoy taunted and his idiots of friends barked out laughing.

"Fuck off Malfoy and put that ice on your eye!" To her relief Mike and Justin were the only other ones awake. She walked over to her best friends and sat on Chris's bed.

"Stay out of it Martin. It's none of your business."

"She is my business Malfoy-"

"Mike ignored him please my head is hurting and I don't want to hear his mouth."

"What's wrong? How'd it go with McGonagall?" Justin asked.

"Oh that went fine! It's the girls. .they wanted to have a sleep over and-"

"You came here to complete a dare?" Mike guessed. He started laughing.

"Yeah."

"So what did the devils make you do?" Mike asked. Hermione shot him a miserable look. "It can't be that bad!" He reassured.

"It's not its just Malfoys here and-"

"Forget Malfoy he's just a lonely bastard." Mike yelled so Malfoy could hear.

"Fuck off martin" was the reply. Mike grinned.

"What is it?" Justin asked. He had that bemused look on his face and she didn't like it one bit.

"Not funny Justin! They dared me to sleep with Mike." The boys didn't say anything for a long time. Hermione looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"By sleep you mean…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not sex, you perverts!"

"Hey!" Justin said. He laughed then put away the quidditch magazine he was looking at. "It's late and I want to sleep so would you please move 'Mione? Thank you!" Hermione got up and he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Come join papa bear." He moved over and lifted the bedspread for her. She laughed, took off her robe and sat on the bed next to him.

"Ah so it's Martin she does." Malfoy's annoying voice said.

"Look at it this way Malfoy, I have this beautiful women sleeping next to me and what do you have?" He didn't reply but Hermione heard Blaise say "Told you Draco."

The two of them started laughing. Mike tuned off the lights coming and there was only a low glow from the end of the room. Hermione made herself comfortable and laid her head on his shoulder.

"When was to last time we did this?" He asked.

"Last year, when we went on that vacation to America and I was scared of the thunderstorms." He laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah and we both got scared so we ended up sleeping with your mom and dad." They pair laughed loudly. They stayed in comfortable silence and all she heard was the beating of his heart.

"Who made you do this dare?" Mike whispered.

"Ginny the evil witch. I'm going to get her for it the next time."

"The pj's were a dare too?" He asked.

"Nope. It was Anne, you know how she invents with clothes. All of us are wearing one. Oh!"

"What?" he said amused.

"You can't tell anyone. Guess who Mary's into?"

"Umm, Tommy?" She gasped

"How'd you know?" Mike laughed

"She's easy to read. I'm sure you guessed as well, she hardly could take her eyes off him at the feast." Hermione chuckled tiredly. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Mike?"

"Huh?" He grunted.

"Thanks for being there for me, through everything."

"Minnie, you are my best friend. I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"'Night, Mike."

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared at the couple from across the room. Today was not his day. His father was given the Dementors Kiss, his mum almost committed suicide, Kimberly-Anne was in the same school as him, he got stuck living with Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Slytherins that loved muggleborns. Now he was watching someone he hated get laid while he was sitting there drinking away his problems.

"I don't think they're going to go at it. That's Hermione Granger mate, no matter how different she looks." Blaise said. He was one of his companions. The other was already dozing off. He had a sad life. When had it come to this? Oh yeah the war…

"Nope they went to sleep." Just then the door opened once again and the Ravenclaw girl came in. She didn't see them as she tip toed to Martin's bed. The door opened wider and three other girls poked their heads in. Graham took a peek at the pair in the bed then turned around. She saw the three of them then but didn't say anything. When she got to the door she raised her thumb.

"Sleeping like babies. I knew she would do it." The girl didn't know how to whisper.  
"I knew I should've given her a harder dare. Why didn't you all tell me?" Weasley accused. They closed the door behind them leaving only silence.

"Oh, so this was a game. That's the only way to get Granger in bed with a man." Blaise said. Draco wasn't listening. His gaze drifted to Granger. He didn't recognize her at first but then when he really looked at her the away she acted, he new in a second. It was like she hadn't changed at all. He wondered way though, why'd she-

"I'm going to bed Draco. You should to, you look horrible." Blaise got up and walked to his bed with Theo right behind him.

"Thanks for the honesty Blaise!" He sneered. His reply was a wave.


	8. First Day

* * *

Magical Way

**Magical Way**

**First Day **

* * *

When Hermione awoke Mike's face was buried in her neck and his arms around her waist. He was snoring loudly and it felt like he was right in her ear. Not to mention she felt drool on her and she was hot! She tried pushing him away but he held her tighter and grunted.

"Mike. Mike, get up." He shook his head.

"Come one mike! I'm probably late for class!" He shook his head once again.

"'Mione is that you?" Hermione twisted her head and saw a messy disheveled red head.

"Oh Ron. Good morning!" She tried smiling but it came out as a grimace.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with _him_?" Ron yelled.

"Go back to sleep, Weasley!" Mike grunted from beside her. "Shut up!" Hermione hissed to him. Mike shrugged and yawned.

"Hermione Granger get off that bed right now!" Ron growled out.

"Shut the fuck up Weasley, some of us are trying to sleep!" Malfoys drawled out sleepily from her left. "Shut up Malfoy! This doesn't concern you!"  
"To hell it doesn't! You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

"And God knows you need it." Tommy said. He came out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Malfoy glared.

"Tom put some clothes on!" Hermione's eyes were covered by Mike and she let out a giggle. "Now I know why Mary likes him so much." She whispered and laughed out loud.

"Hermione get off the bed." Ron growled out again. She shared a look with Mike. He sighed and let her go. When she got off the bed Ron's eyes widen.

"What are you doing Hermione, put something on!" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her robes from the ground and tied it up around her.

"Ron this was just a dare and by your little sister so take it up with her."

"Bu-but you could've said no and-"

"Unless you want me to run around school naked-"

"You should've chosen that one Granger. I wouldn't mind." Blaise drawled from his bed. Hermione shot him a disgusted look. He smirked and winked.

"What time is it?"

"Forty-fve minutes 'til class starts and counting." Tom answered when he came back from the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform. "Good morning 'Mione!" He added with a grin. Hermione just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? And why are you all still in bed? Get up!" Ron was still seething in his bed. Hermione grabbed him and Mike from the arm and pushed them in the bathroom. "There's seven stall's in there." She yelled over there complains. Hermione rushed to wake up to the nearest bed and shook the drooling Harry.

"Whah?" Hermione pulled him up and threw him the bathroom. She ran to the next bed where one of the boys had pulled the pillow over his head. She shook his arms and he groaned. He took off the pillow and Hermione realized he was the new kid, Brian. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"This is what a guy should wake up to every morning." Hermione blushed.

"I-I-um… Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand and his grin widened. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Good morning Miss Granger." Hermione blush turned tomato red.

"Um.- class starts in forty minutes so…" She grabbed him and pushed in the bathroom. She heard his laugh and then she looked around the room to find only Malfoy and Blaise in there beds.

"Want to take a shower with me _Miss Granger_?" Blaise taunted. She ignored him and ran to her room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked the house of Hogwarts angrily. Everyone moved out his way and girls went to gossip about who got Draco Malfoy angry this early in the morning. A curious red head looked at his face closely when he walked by and gasped. She ran to the great Hall and sat down next to her friends.

"Have you guys seen Malfoy's face?" Ginny exclaimed to the others at the table.

"Who's face? Morning you guys!" Hermione said. She rolled her eyes as she sat next to Ginny. She looked at Christopher and gave wide smile.

"Hey 'Mione, sleep well?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin. Hermione glared.

"Actually yes I did." She crossed her arm over her chest and turned away from her.

"We know. All of us went to go check up on you and you two were sleeping like babies." Annie said tiredly. "What time did you guys go to sleep?" Hermione asked her when Anne's face hit her breakfast. "Late, no thanks to Lucy. She had me run around all of Hogwarts and they had to follow to see if I would go through wit it." Christopher laughed and Hermione sent her a pity look. Harry and Ron came in at that point and Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"What were you doing in our room?" he asked. Ron sat down and glared at his sister.

"You'll find out soon."

"Ginny can I talk to you outside?" Ron asked his sister. Ginny turned to look at Hermione and glared as the two left in a rush.

"What did McGonagall tell you last night?" Chris asked.

"She said that she knew about my parents and that she was disappointed on how I was acting lately. I told her I would behave better from now on, so she took away the detention she had given me." Hermione started on her breakfast.

When Ron came back in she was surprised to find him laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head walking behind him with a smile. She had expected her to be red in anger!

"What…did…you…do?" He wheezed out as he pointed to the Slytherin.

Hermione turned and starting laughing also.

There at the Slytherin table sat Draco Malfoy with a dark bruise beside his eye.

This morning his eye was only pink but the water must've made it worse.

"…And that's what happened to Malfoy's face!" Ginny said proudly as she sat back down.

"You would think he would go to Hospital Wing," Annie said laughing.

"He can't. Madame Pomfrey opens the Wing first period." Ginny said snickering.

"And that'll be…" Christopher looked down at his watch, "In thirty minutes, so enjoy it while it last." He said smiling. Hermione looked back at Malfoy and noted that everyone around him was silent and looking down at their plates. Malfoy had caught her gaze and glared at her she turned around

"Hey guys, where is Mary and Tommy?" Hermione asked finally realizing they weren't at the table.

"They wanted to make friends in their houses so they decided to sit at their own table," Ginny answered and nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. Anne groaned.

"That's a total lie. They just did it so they wouldn't get in any trouble you know how the two of them are. Mary was up for it in a heartbeat." She winked at them and the girls giggled. The pair was talking amongst themselves and some girls were trying to catch his eye. Mary looked up at them and while tome wasn't looking she mouthed 'so desperate.' That sent the girls into another roar of laughter.

"Gin completed your dare?"

"Not yet. My second good morning was from tom, I'm still waiting." The bell rung and they walked out the Great Hall. Annie immediately took out a notebook and started writing, while looking from Ginny to Harry. Harry looked at her oddly but continued talking to Ron.

"Ginny what did you tell her last night?" Hermione looked at her brunette friend who was writing like crazy

"I told her I still like Harry. See you later guys!" She waved to the boys and quickly left. They made it to potions class and Hermione sat next to Christopher.

"Hey pretty lady!" He said outing his arms around her shoulders. Hermione laughed and punched him.

"Chris, I was just talking to you about ten minutes ago!"

"Yes, but I haven't seen you for years. I miss you easily." Christopher said crossing his arms.

"Okay, how about we go for a picnic on Sunday, like old times?" Hermione asked. He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Where is the professor?" Harry asked out loud.

"Hopefully, rotting in hell." Mike said sitting beside her. Hermione smiled and searched for Lucy and Justin. They sat at a table ling the back and waved to her. "Mike why weren't you weren't at breakfast." Hermione asked. He smiled and shut his mouth while the class started filling in and sitting down. Malfoy sat across from them and was glaring at Mike.

"Mike, look who is checking you out," Chris whispered loudly. Mike turned and saw a Malfoy.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't go that way Malfoy." Mike said. The class was got deathly quiet and waited for Malfoys reply.

"You don't know who you're messing with, Martin." Malfoy said.

"Oh no, I know who you are Malfoy. The question is if you now who I am? Or do you want me to remind you and make both of your eyes bruised?" Mike said standing up and facing him. At that moment the Professor Snape chose to come in and order everyone to sit down

"Now class you are going to take the NEWT so I want no foolishness in this class. Only do what you're told and the class should go by smoothly," Professor Snape said as he walked around the room.

"What has gotten up his ass?" Mike muttered. Snape heard him and was in front of them in a second.

"Ah, Mr.…?"

"Michael, Michael Martin sir," He said looking up at his professor.

"Mr. Martin, son of Richard Martin?" Snape asked. Hermione looked at Mike who now had his eyes narrowed. She held his hand under the table and tried to calm him down. Mike reacted badly when his family came up.

"Oh, now I remember. Your father died protecting your mother and sister from Death Eaters. The girl was foolish and ran out her hiding place and got herself killed by-"

"I don't believe this class is about my family history is it? I thought I was here to learn potions?" Mike said. His grip on her hand became tighter. She shook her head and he tried to relax. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Such a shame to have in Slytherin. Detention, tonight." He walked up to the front and everyone turned back to their books.

"Turn to page twelve and get started!"

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty hard for Hermione. After the potions scene the school started to gossip. Not only about the Malfoy and Martin conflict but Mikes family. While in transfiguration McGonagall spent the period observing Hermione's behavior and by the end of the class Hermione knew she wasn't happy. She didn't raise her hand up for any questions. She was trying to calm Mike down so she spent the whole class talking instead of listening. Finally after yelling a people to stop asking him questions, Mike left to take a walk and skipped all the afternoon classes.

"Today was the worst first day of my life!" Hermione said plopping herself down on a seat during dinner. All of them decided to sit together and the only one missing was Mike who still hadn't come in.

"You're not alone. Guess who I had to kiss?" Ginny grumbled.

"Who?" Lucy asked. Mary grinned.

"Neville Longbottom." All of them burst out laughing.

"My day was fine. I got an offer for a date on Saturday!" Anne said. The boys rolled their eyes and started to talk about quidditch.

"Who is he? What house is he in?" Ginny asked.

"His name is Jeremy Frank. He is in Ravenclaw."

"Frank…. Oh he's gorgeous! He is the-"

"…Captain of the Ravenclaw team? Yeah I know! I'm thinking about it." The two girls started to talk about boys, and Mary started doing her homework with Tom's help. Lucy started mocking them. Hermione ate her dinner in silence, while looking around the hall. Everyone was chatting amongst their friends, eating, or doing homework. She looked at the new twins in Slytherin. Mary told her Anne and Chris went out with one of them. Brian looked up and waved. His sister just gave her a small smile. She returned it.

Hermione finished her meal and put a chocolate frog and an apple in her bag. When she finished, Hermione said bye to her friends and told them she going to go look for Mike be in the library.

"I heard something happen in potions. Is he okay?" Mary asked. Hermione shrugged. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Hermione was about to open the Hogwarts doors when she heard her name begin called. She turned around and was greeted by Brian.

"Hey, um where you headed?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to go get someone, why?"

"Oh, that Martin kid? I saw him flying around the quidditch pitch." He ignored her question and she waited anxiously.

"Is there something you want Brian?" He laughed quietly and nodded.

"It's just…I want to talk to you, as friends, later in the common room. I'm tired of being around those miserable Slytherins." Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement. "Great, see you." He turned around and entered the hall again.

Hermione chook her head and walked the long, dark trail to the pitch. She found him in the air, flying around in circles. She called out for him and he flew down. When he reached the floor she handed him the chocolate frog.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. He nodded and took a seat on the grass.

"I was just remembering, you know. The idiot really got to me and-"

"That's what he want Mike. You must ignore him or he'll make your year here a living hell." She advised.

"Your right."

"Like always." She grinned and he laughed along with her. She gave him a hug.

"Now go inside and serve your detention."

* * *

"Where the hell is he headed to?" Kimberly asked, as Brian exited the hall in a hurry. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall. To his misfortune Kimberly and Pansy decided they would sit near him every meal time. To think that this morning he was thought he was going to have an okay day.  
"He's going to talk to that Granger girl. I think he likes her." Madison gossiped. Some sister she is. Draco was curious though. He had seen the wave he gave her and the flirting that morning. _Disgusting_, was his only thought when he witnessed it. But then again he was one of the few people that actually hung around him, everyone else steered away.

"Really? But she's a mu-"

"Pansy!"

"Sorry, habit." Draco chuckled. He was the only dark shadow that wasn't having any fun. Everyone was talking, laughing and smiling. Voldemort was dead why wasn't he happy? And of course Kimberly would have to point that out.

"Drake, Hun. I really hate this vibe that I'm getting from you. Is there anything you would like to talk about with you group of friends? You can trust us." The three of them turned to look at him with real creepy looks on there faces.

_Where is Zabini when I need him? _

"There is nothing bothering me Kimberly. And stop calling me that!" _Really did this girl know the rules?_ He thought annoyed.

"So live up Drake, the war is over and you're dampening all the happiness in the air." Draco looked down his table. Everyone was either doing homework or whispering to each other, in other words it was no Gryffindor table where everyone was laughing and glowing. _Happiness where?_

"She's right Draco. I haven't seen you smile in like a year." That came from Madison. _And_ _to think he was staring to _like_ her._

"I would smile if you the three of you would leave me the fuck alone." He growled out. It was to no use because they continued eating their deserts with pensive looks.

"You know what I think Draco?" Madison asked.

"No."

"We think you secretly love having us here because if you didn't have us your life would be even more miserable then it is now." Kimberly announced on a soothing voice. Pansy and Madison nodded in agreement.  
"I know what he needs." Pansy declared. Draco turned his glare on her.

"You need a girlfriend Draco." He almost ripped out his hair once she said that.

"You too? Did Zabini put you up to this?" Kimberly gasped. The dick of a head Brian came back in with a satisfied grin on his face.

"So we weren't the only ones that noticed? We have to do something about this fast." The blonde actually took out a notebook and started scribbling down some notes. The two others turned there attention away from him and to the boy that just joined them. At the moment he was actually grateful for the git.  
"So Brian, you went to talk to Granger I here." The twin turned to glare at his sister. "Yes I did is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that Bri-Bri, but I hear she's dating Michael Martin." Kimberly had to be the one. Draco's emotionless face turned angry. The last thing he wanted to hear is that bastard name over here. It was worse then mentioning Potter to him.

"No she's not, there just really close, like Maddie and I."

"I doubt Maddie and you sleep in the same bed together." Pansy snorted.

"Where'd you here that from?" he actually sounded surprise. _He must've forgotten he was talking to the gossip queens. _

"Nothing goes on in the school that we don't know Bri, you must know that by now. Plus Blaise told me." Kimberly gloated. Madison chose to not say in the conversation, probably guilt eating her.

"So it doesn't matter. I just want to talk to her, you know be friends."

"That would explain your flirting with her this morning?" Pansy asked.

"Where'd-"

"Draco." His might've gotten whiplash with how fast he turned his head to look at the boy's twin. Where'd the fuck had she heard that from?

"Don't drag my name in this shit, Leaps." He sneered. She didn't seem at all scared and that frustrated him to no end.

"Oh, Drake jealous?" Kimberly smiled wickedly. Draco scowled and got up the table and turned around on the idiotic group.

"I still going to look for the perfect girl for you, Drake don't you worry! No more miserable days for you."

_In and out, in and out._

Draco froze at midstride once the devil opened her mouth and said that. The whole hall got quiet and he could feel all eyes on him. A quiet laugh started then everyone else followed. He marched out of the hall seeing red.

Once out the hall he made it up one flight of stairs before he cracked and punched the wall. With a loud grunt he leaned on one of the walls and closed his eyes. His day was officially the worst day of his life. And he thought life at Hogwarts would turn out better. First he woke up with a black eye, he was accused of being gay, his friend thought he was lonely, Kimberly was playing match maker and he was humiliated in front of the whole school.

"My day couldn't get any worse." He muttered.

"Lonely much?" He spoke to soon.

"Leave me alone, Granger." Her appeared might've changed but her voice was still annoying as it's always been

"Aren't you just a pocketful of sunshine today?"

"Don't you have a book to read?" He sneered. She was ruining his alone time.

"What wrong Malfoy? Have you finally realized no one wants you around?" She was brave he had to give her that. The funny thing was that he had been waiting for someone to confront him. He just need for his father to be brought up.

"You're alone to, if I must say mudblood. Where are your bodyguards?" He walked closer to her, trying to intimidate her but that plan failed.

"If you're trying to scare me Malfoy, it isn't working. How about you grab my wrist again? Hurting women really what you have come to Malfoy?" Draco stood shocked. He'd hurt her? As in physically hurt? She was right, what has he become? Was he just another Luscious Malfoy in the making?

"I don't have time for you Malfoy. You've just ruined my day." With that the witch turned around as left me him. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone.


	9. Crazy Witch

Magical Way

**Magical Way **

**Crazy Witch**

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room she surprisingly found Brian and Christopher in deep conversation about god knows what. They were the only two in the common room and she supposed the others were still eating.

"I didn't know you two are friends." She stated when she plopped herself on a loveseat. The boy's just realized she was there. She almost regretted talking; gossip was gossip, and they were really into their chat.

"Me and Leaps? Friends from way back, isn't that right Brian." Chris smacked the boy on the back and he nodded sheepishly.

"We didn't get separated at Gunningdam, like you guys here. Except by age." Brian said. Chris got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going leaving to meet up with someone. You two can stay here alone can you, no fights?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Brian and I? We go way back." He laughed sarcastically and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't play any games of truth or dare today. I'm not sure Ron could handle another night with you in a bed that's not your own." She nodded sweetly.  
"No truth or dare for me. I've learnt my lesson." He laughed and made his way upstairs. "So what's up?" Hermione asked. She sat down next to him on the couch and he shot her a smile.

"Oh you know. I just want to talk to the famous Hermione Granger."

"So those Slytherins have already told you stories? I'm sure everything they said was a lie don't listen to them-"

"I meant as in, famous I-helped-save-the-world Hermione Granger." She blushed. "Oh that. Well I'm not use to this 'famous' thing."

"Well you should be by now. I hear for six years you have faced Voldemort with that Potter kid." Brian admitted. He conjured up some butterbeer and handed her one.

"It wasn't easy and everyone thought we were just three crazy kids. Now they just realized were three crazy kids that defeated what almost everyone was afraid of." Hermione relaxed in her seat and took a sip of her drink.

"Including me." They were now consumed in a comfortable silence and Hermione took the time to observe him.

"You know you seem different then all the rest of the Slytherins. You sure the hat placed you in the right house?" He laughed and nodded his head.

"I'm positive."

"But aren't your… friends mad at you for talking to me?" Brain shrugged and took a large gulp.

"I don't know. My sister and Kim don't really care for those rivalries you guy have here. The rest I don't really care about. Its all really childish if you ask me."

"Yeah, I guess not all of you are so bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Now tell me, Mr. Leaps, What you were originally going to tell me and you asked to talk to me." She wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted something else. Brian visibly gulped and he started playing with his fingers.

"Okay, Miss. Know-it-all. You know your friend Anne?"

* * *

Later that evening all of them were found themselves in the boy's room working on homework together. Hermione thought it was the best way to past by time. They agreed in the end but instead of homework they were doodling. Hermione, Tom and Anne were waiting anxiously for the return of Mike the others were just bored and decided for them all to get together. Again.

"It's been three hours." Anne whispered. Hermione nodded and bit her lip. If he didn't come in the next hour she would go out in look for him.

"Could he really keep him in there for that long?" Mary asked. She started worrying to, her bitten nail told all.

"It's Snape." Harry said it like if that explained everything. She shook her head.

"I'm worried. Mike has a bad temper when tested. I hear Snape is almost as bad as Voldemort." A few of them laughed but she was all serious. Hermione observed her muggle-born friend. With the books scarred around her, her hair in a tight bun, and an innocent that someone the age of seven would have; she looked like the little Mary she remembered. She wondered why she changed so much. She was never one for gossip and now she's all over it. She use to like facts, from books. Now, she would keep a front and only be herself when her friends were around. It wasn't bad exactly but she wondered why and when did the carefree Mary change? A low giggle interrupted her train of thought. Mary and her shared a look. A giggling Lucy was an annoying Lucy.

"Why hasn't Zabini kicked us out yet?" Ron was lying down on his bed with Lucy sitting down beside him. They had come back, from the 'library', an hour ago and since then all they've been hearing is whispers and the 'annoying-Lucy' giggle.

"Don't know, I'm going to get some pumpkin juice anyone wants?" After Justin, Mary and Tom ordered Hermione said she would her and they walked down the long stairs and into the common room where Madison and Lucy sat. The girls didn't say anything to each other, they just continued with their business. When she safely closed the door behind her she put her plan in action. She hoped that a few hours of waiting wouldn't make him change his mind.

"When were you going to tell me Brian Leaps is completely in love with you?" She watched her friend freeze up and her cup fell to the floor. So it was true.

"Anne?"

"W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered out as she cleaned up the mess.

"Brian Leaps. This evening he requested to talk to me and guess what he told me."

Silence. So she continued.

"He told me that he still loves you and wants you to consider him as a possible boyfriend. Again." She watched her closely. The news had surprised her. Mary told her they had a small thing but she didn't think it was serious. Anne wasn't one keep secrets; it must've meant something to her if she gush all about Brian to her best friends.

Anne turned around and Hermione saw that happy glint in her eye that she hadn't seen since they were kids.

"He really said that? How'd he say it? Did he-" She stopped in midsentence. The happy glint was gone and she looked like she was about to cry.

"You know he also said he forgives you." Anne took a seat on a stool and closed her eyes. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" With a deep sigh she did.

"Three months before school ended and I wanted to make some guy jealous- I don't even remember the guys name, can you believe that?" She laughed without humor.

"And in the little game I was planning; I fell in love with him. Someone had told me he found out everything and I thought if _I_ broke up with _him_, it would be better. That I would feel better and that breaking up with him wouldn't hurt as much if he had done it.

"But Min' it still hurts. I still think about him. I thought that ignoring him and not talking to him would make me forget, but it hasn't. It was easier forgetting when I didn't have to see him everyday in the summer but now I do. I feel guilty because I hurt him to when all he did was be sweet to me and love me." Her voice cracked and Hermione pulled her in a tight hug.

"Ni', he says he forgives you. He loves you. I'm even jealous of how much love that boy holds for you." Hermione joked. Anne smiled.

"He loves me."

"Yes. Now get off your ass and go meet him in the astronomy tower." Anne gasped. "You had him wait-"

"Yes." She laughed. Anne gave her a hug.

"When I get my love life settled, we need to find you a man." They laughed and Anne ran out of the kitchens.

* * *

Draco walked though the portrait hole with a bandaged hand. His life had turned backwards and he didn't think it would get any better. Maybe what Kimberly said was right. He would end up a bitter old man with only owls as company. He would bald up, grow nasty wrinkles and his soul would sever in little- He was spending too much time with the little wrench.

"What happened to you?" He almost screamed. She was everywhere. He plopped himself beside Madison, trying to stay away from the little devil. If he was to close her would do something he would regret… probably centuries from now.

"Punched the wall." He stated calmly.

"You know Drake, taking you anger out that way isn't good for the-"

"You decided to fix it up the muggle way?" Madison interrupted. He sent her a grateful look and she winked in return. With a swift of her wand the bandage was gone along with the bloody gash.

"Drake, I'm finding it real hard to find the perfect girl for you." Kim informed. She had the damned notebook back out. Draco had seen her with it the whole day. She would look at a bypassing girl and scribble something done. _If_ he didn't approve of what she was doing, he would thank her for putting so much effort in to finding this _girl_.

"Maddie and I tried to evaluate. We did added all the qualities that would fit for you. Pretty, smart and of course she cannot be afraid of you. All of _that_ just cuts off more then half of the female girls in Hogwarts. The only person I could think of that fits is me, but I thought about it and the only thing that came to my mind was, _EW_!

"You only have Gryffindors and Slytherin in your list Drake. Plus two Raven claws!"

"How did you get all that information?! It has only been one day of Hogwarts!" She raised an eyebrow. So did Madison but she did it in a are-you-seriously-dense way. Yeah, she could do that.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Of course he didn't. But still, he looked at the girl in wonderment. She was really taking the thing serious. He didn't need a woman. He was rather happy to be alone. He was a little depressed but that would soon pass. He just needed a good lay and that was it.

"Kimberly I told you-" The kitchen door opened and Bourne ran looking like Christmas came early. Were people mocking him? Did evil Kimberly set this all up just to show him how unhappy he was? She purposely put happy people around him so he would feel worse?

"She's meeting Bri, in a _tower_. I entirely gave him the whole idea. His sadden mood was bothering the aura around me. So in the end he would have a girlfriend and all I have to worry about is you, Dr-"

"What? He's going out with a Gryffindor? That probably hasn't happened in-"

"Actually James Peeps of fifth year has been going out with Ally Broodling for six months." Draco's mouth dropped. _What the hell?_

"You call yourself the Slytherin Prince when you don't even now what's happening in your own house!" Kim said smugly. He glared.

"And an anonymous source, says Lucy Edwards just hooked up with Ronald Weasley after dinner." Draco turned his glare on Madison. He was starting to like her and she just betrayed him like that? Now he hears there are inter-house relationships? What was becoming of his house?

"Are they the only one-" The kitchen doors opened again and out walked Granger with four cups ad a plate full of fruits. She froze when all of there attention was on her. She looked at the girls before her eyes landed on him. They glared at each other for the longest until the door opened upstairs and music reached their ears.

"'Mione can you get me a butterbeer please?" The Weasley yelled. Did his legs suddenly caught a disease so he couldn't walk to get his own drink?

"Me too!" Another yelled. Draco smirked

"Slaves to your own friends, now Granger?" She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh Drake-"

"I'm going to get it myself, since you know, I have _working_ legs!" Draco laughed at how many times she got interrupted in the last twenty minutes. He turned to tell Madison but she was all tensed up. He turned around and found Johnson walking down.

'_Ah the ex.'_ He didn't even as much as look at her as he passed them and entered the kitchen.

"You still like him don't you, Madison?" He _was_ spending too much time with the pair.

"Its Maddie and I do not." She crossed her arm over the chest and he taunted her no more.

"Draco Malfoy I know who is the perfect match for you." Kimberly stated with a happy grin. That wasn't good.

"Christopher Johnson you will clean that up _now_!" Granger shrieked. Only her voice would get past the soundproof walls. The boy laughed and Draco wondered if he had lost his hearing. How could you laugh after that horrible scream? Madison was all tense again and he almost laughed at how funny she looked.

"Who might the lucky girl be Kim?" he asked with a quiet laughter. He wasn't lonely and he didn't need any girl in his life, he repeated to himself.

"It's Hermione Granger." The witch was crazy.


	10. The Beginning

Magical Way

**Magical ****Way**

**The Beginning **

* * *

Hermione awoke on the hard floor the next morning. Her neck was aching and when she tried stretching she hit something hard. Her mind went back to last night and all she remembered was homework, spilled butterbeer, singing and the she crashed on the floor. The insensitive bastards couldn't bring her to her bed? She groaned. Then what would explain the hard muscular thing beside her?

"Minnie?" Ah, of course.

"Mike? Why are we sleeping on the floor?" She asked tiredly.

"Because everyone else is." She sat up and sure enough eleven figures were all over the boys' floor. Four were lying in bed. Malfoy, Nott, Brian and Zabini.

"I had a nightmare and was too tired to move you." Snape must've given him a hard time if had been dreaming of his family. When he had those nasty dreams he would come to her, ever since he was eight. She was part of his family, he trusted her with every thing. Even the horrific story of his father and sister's death. He was her rock, she his.

"What did Snape make you do?"

"Don't want to talk about it." She winced slightly. Her hatred for Snape went up to a high level. If possible.

"You're going to make his year a living hell." She sighed quietly.

'Of course, you know me to well." When he didn't laugh she got worried.

"Mike-"

"…Promise me you won't do anything to severe. Yes I know 'Min. I promise. Now let's wake up these kids. Class starts in an hour."

* * *

Getting them to wake up was one feat, while getting them in the bathroom and changed before breakfast was one of the hardest things she had to do. They grunted, yelled, fought but in the end it was all worth it to have a nice breakfast with her friends.

"We all got a free period after our first class." And that's all it took to have a nice _and_ _happy_ breakfast.

"Want to play a game of quidditch free period?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't play and that makes you uneven." Mary stated. No one dared to ask Hermione. They just knew.

"I'll bring someone." Anne said excitedly. She hadn't told Hermione bout her day and she knew she was just exploding to.

"Who?" Justin asked suspiciously. The girls looked at each other and just then the man of the hour decided to make an appearance.

"'Morning Hermione, Chris" He nodded to the rest of them and then he turned to his glowing girlfriend.

"Good Morning Anne."

"'Morning Brian. We are going to have a quidditch match first period. Want to join us?" She asked sweetly.

"Ok. See you at first." Her leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." He left with a huge grin on his face. When she turned around she had the dazed I'm-so-in-love look on her face. Hermione felt something in her stir but ignored it. She was happy for her friend.

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Yesterday. All Hermione's doing." It was like she had said 'look at Hermione', because that was what everyone did. Everyone. Some in shock, like a 'Hermione Granger hooked someone up? What the hell?' surprised look on their face and only one looked…Angry?

"What?" Justin stated through clenched teeth. She hadn't expected that reaction.

"There'd the bell! Let's leave before we're late!"

* * *

"Nice show, Leaps." Blaise sated as the twin took a seat. Brain shrugged with a little grin on his face.

_Who in the right mind put this kid in Slytherin? _Was the only thought that ran through Draco's head as he looked at the brunette.

"You know Drake, you can wake up and do that every morning to-"

"Cut it out Kimberly. And for the last time don't call me Drake." The blonde girl sighed loudly.

"You still haven't told me what this is about." Zabini declared. Brain questioned his sister silently but she gave him an I'll-tell-you-later wave.

"Well I have figured out who is the perfect match to for our Drake. Its-" When was she going to stop haunting him? He was going to crack soon and when that happened Kimberly-Anne Parkinson was going to be declared dead.

"Kimberly if you finish that sentence I will cut her hair off."

"Hermione Granger. "

"Sleep with one eye open tonight." He warned. She just stuck her tongue out and they prepared to leave.

"You…and…Granger" Zabini barked out laughing. Draco didn't bother telling him to shut it. He had reacted to same way. Granger and him? Draco had Madison check if she was okay.

"Zabini shut up or Ill cut all _your_ hair off. I've done it before." Blaise closed his mouth tight.

"I don't see what's wrong with her? She's pretty, smart, fearless. Drake you wouldn't be lonely any-"

"Please stop talking; you're giving me a headache." He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes trying to block out her voice.

"Draco, she is your last hope. My soul is-"

"Kimberly-Anne Parkinson leave me the fuck alone. I am not lonely." He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him and the little she-devil smirked.

"You could always share a room with me Draco." The gay guy in sixth year squeaked. The hall shook with loud roars of laughter and Draco marched off. There goes the beginning of another horrible day.

* * *

Hermione's day turned out to be better then she expected. She went to her first class and then sat in the grass talking about a new book that came out with Mary while the rest played. The teams were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Chris and Brian, against Mike, Anne, Justin, Tom and Lucy. In the end Harry beat Tom to the Snitch but Mike's team won by ten points. By the end of the day, they were loaded with homework and exhausted.

"Guys you hear what's going around?" Ginny asked as she joined them for dinner.

"That Malfoy has lonely, gone gay and slept with Gary Pinkens?" Ron laughed. If Ron heard it everyone had. That couldn't be the news.

"No, that Snape's hair and clothes have turned pink! He can't think of a spell that would reverse it!" Hermione quickly looked at Mike in the Slytherin table. He was laughing to something Justin had told him. He felt his gaze on her and looked at her. She mouth 'pink' and he just laughed harder. She couldn't help but to laugh also.

"Anne, Anne did you hear?" Ginny asked waving her hand in the girls face.

Annie was staring across the room, where the slytherin's where located, in a dreamlike state.

"She's been like that since we entered the hall." Tommy said with an annoyed look on his face. Hermione laughed and nudged the girl beside her.

"Ow 'Mione!" Annie shrieked. She shot an irritated look at Tom.

"What now?" She asked rudely.

"Not me this time my dear cousin. It's Ginny!" Anne directed the irritated look to Ginny who sighed and said, "Forget it."

"Ni! How can you handle a boyfriend when we have so much work to do?" Mary said with a sad look in her face.

"It's only been two days Mary." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go." Anne got up and ran out the hall where Brian was already waiting. They changed the subject and started talking about weekend plans. It wasn't long before Ginny left with harry. Both with a happy grin on their faces.

"Well, I'm leaving. I have to go… finish a potion essay." Ron said standing up and stretching. "Yeah, I need to also. Want to help me Ron?" Lucy asked giving him an innocent smile. "Of course." Ron said. The couple left the hall, 'annoying-Lucy' giggling the whole way.

"We don't even have a Potions essay, due," Hermione said looking at the empty space in front of her.

"Where'd Harry and Ginny go?" Mary asked lifting her head out of the book.  
"Out. A date on the quidditch pitch." Chris answered.

"Damn!" Tommy mumbled.

"Hey Mary-"Tommy said putting a charming smile on.

"No." She said not even lifting up her head.

"But, all I wanted-"

"No."

"But Mar-"

"No! I'll see you guys in the common room." Mary declared packing her book and marched out the hall without a second glance at Tommy.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked with a frustrated face.

"Stop flirting with other girls-" Chris started.

"Pay more attention to only her-" Hermione continued

"And go get your women." Chris finished. Tommy took a minute to understand what they said then raced out the door.

"I really wonder how he got into Ravenclaw," Hermione mumbled shaking her head in shame.

"Look who's left on the table," Chris said. Hermione looked around the hall. They were the only two left on the Gryffindor table. A group in the Ravenclaw table that were finishing homework and a group at the Slytherin table that were laughing their heads off. Mike was still over at the table with Justin and God knew what they were planning. She had a feeling Justin was ignoring her. For what reason? She had no idea.

"What time is it?" She asked surprised.

"Ten o'clock!" He whispered. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't McGonagall kick us out already?"

"No, have you forgotten? We're seventh years, extra privileges." He murmured. He started playing with her hair

"What's got you so tired?" She asked looking at Chris.

"Oh I don't know. I think it's because I fell asleep on the floor last night, or probably because Ron snores like a truck. I'm surprised you didn't notice. It annoys the hell out of Malfoy." He answered laughing. They stayed in a peaceful silence and all that could be heard was the laughter from the Slytherin table.

"I miss this," Chris stated.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Us. It reminds me of when we were younger." Hermione nodded not knowing what to say.

"We missed you Minnie. I missed you." He lifted his head and reached out to hold her hand.

"I missed you too Chris. But I'm here now, no need to think about the past," Hermione responded. She slipped her hand out his grasp and picked at her mashed potato. She chanced a glance at Mike who was staring at them. He moved to stand up but she shook her head and he sat back down. She turned her attention back to Christopher.

"No 'Mione we have to think of the past. You're trying to avoid it. You left us. The only one who knew about you was Mike. You could have at least told _me _the truth, but you went to him. Is there something going on between you two? Mike is not all _that_ great and he's probably trying to get into your pants-"

"Christopher, don't tell me about my friendship with Mike. I knew Mike since I was little. If he was trying to get in my pants don't you think he would have done it by now? You haven't known me for seven years and like you said, Mike was the only one that was told." Hermione argued. Chris looked at her shocked and hurt which made her take a deep breath and relax herself. Hermione shook her head and sighed deeply.

"He's your friend too, where did this attitude come from?" She asked quietly. He sighed quietly.

"Its just I like you, 'Mione. A lot and seeing you with Mike makes me think… Think about it okay. I want you to be with me 'Min. My girlfriend." He whispered quietly and moved a bit closer to her.

"Chris it's just… let me think everything over and I'll come find you." Chris nodded. He leaned in close to her kissed her temple then moved down to her ear and whispered, "You know I love you right?" Hermione froze through the whole thing. She didn't have the guts to push him away.

Chris grabbed her chin gently and turned it facing him. He kissed her gently in the lips. "I love you, 'Mione," he whispered then left. Hermione was left to bang her head on the table repeatedly.

* * *

"Kimie you could have let him down easily." Pansy said. The rest of them were laughing to much to say let anything out. Kim scowled.

"Did you see him Pans. It looked like he hadn't washed his hair or his clothes in weeks. If I didn't tell him, who would?" That brought them to another roar of laughter. Even Draco was laughing. His day wasn't so horrendous except for the fact that everyone thought he was gay. He planned to change that. Soon.

"Really. Kim you should give at least give someone a chance. You haven't gone out with someone for like a year." Madison informed.

"Really? Wow Draco has lasted that long to. I wonder how you guys do it." Theo smirked at him. Draco threw him his spoon.  
"Oh you haven't heard Theo? Draco has found his soul-"

"Zabini." Draco warned.

"His soul mate, and its Hermione Granger." Theo choked on his drink.

"That is not true." Now all of his friends knew about it. They would never stop teasing him.

"Draco it's not that bad. She is pretty and smart like you!" Pansy said. Draco gasped at her. He thought she would on his side!

"Pansy did you really just say that?" Kimberly had a happy grin on her face and Draco just wanted to grab her and throw her in the garbage.

"Draco, Voldemort is dead and there is nothing wrong with dating someone from a different house. Everyone is doing it now." He couldn't disagree with that. He had seen a lot of couples in the halls wearing different colors on their robes. When he came out of his last class he thought he went to a parallel universe but after walking back into the classroom and out again a few times, he realized it was really Hogwarts. He had a feeling that Gunningdam students were all to blame for his corrupted house.

"I know. But I don't want a-"

"That's a load of bull Draco."

"Even if I did want her, which I don't, she wouldn't even agree. She hates me." He was sure of that. That was his backup plan if they threatened him to ask her out. He was sure she would tell him to go to hell and he would walk away happily.

"Well Draco, if you were going to make a move you're going to have to wait in line." Theo said and pointed to something behind him. All of them turned around to see Johnson whisper something in her ear then kiss her. Draco watched Granger reaction. She didn't move, she just sat there and let him kiss her. In other words she didn't want the boy. All of a sudden he wanted to go over there and punch-

_Whoa, did he really just think that?_

"I didn't see that coming." Kimberly murmured. The boy finally let go of her and left Granger, who banged her head on the table. Where was the Martin kid when she needed him? Why hadn't he stopped the idiot? Why… _did he care_?

"Draco go over there!" Pansy urged. He rolled his eyes.

"I doubt she wants me over there."

"So. At least try being her friend Draco. You need her." Kimberly said in that weird mystic voice that always crept him out.

"I don't need anyone," came his simple reply. The five of them groaned and he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

"Go Draco or you wont be every happy when you look at yourself in the mirror tomorrow morning and you find that your skin is purple." Kim stared at him as if daring for him to say no. He sighed and stood up. His so called friends a grinned and Blaise actually clapped. For a second Draco thought he would start chanting his name.

"You're going to thank me for this Drake." Kimberly said. He just grunted. He felt there stares as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Once he reached the table-after what felt like a century later- Granger was still banging her head on the table and didn't notice as he had taken a seat.

"Do that any longer and you'll become have head problems …on the other hand continue." _Smooth Draco_. She looked up, groaned, and through a spoon full of potato, that missed his head by a millimeter.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed. The kiss had made her real unhappy is she was talking like a Slytherin.

"Don't take your anger out on me Granger all you had to do was push him away or reject him when you had the chance." She glared at him and said nothing.

"You saw that?" She asked quietly. He nodded with a frown.

"Yes and it looked like you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Stocking me now?" She asked with a small smile on her face. It was the first time he saw her smile with him around and she looked real nice- He stopped his train of thought. He almost slapped himself but refrained because he didn't want to look like a total idiot.

"Why are your friends looking at us like that?" She asked. He looked them and they were all looking at him with big grins in there faces. Draco gave them a look and they turned around.

"Your not going to believe me if I told you." He answered.

"Try me." She crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked. Wasn't she in for some news?

"My friend Kimberly, the blonde one, thinks that I am lonely so-"

"Are you Malfoy?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes and she smiled again. Second time in a row, and Draco felt the need to check her food for any poisons.

"Anyway she did some research and found the perfect girl for me." She was catching on now by the look of horror on her face. His smirk only grew wider.

"Guess who is the perfect girl Granger. My supposed 'soul mate'" Now she looked like she had seen a dementor.

"She's wrong Malfoy."

"Yes. I told her, a thousand times but she won't quit." She didn't say anything. They sat in an awkward silence for a real long time. He leaned in closer over the table unconsciously and looked at her wrist for marks of any kind.

"Granger."

"Yes?" She had this weird pensive look on her face and he wanted to now what she was thinking at that very moment.

"Did I really hurt you, and I mean physically? About three nights ago?" The question was bugging him since she had caught him in the hallway and told him so. He wanted to know if it was true.

"Why?" She asked. She looking at him in the eye this time and he felt uncomfortable and wanted to look away. Since when did her feel uncomfortable around a girl? Not even a girl, Granger!

"Because I want to know." He said quietly. She looked at him curiously before answering.

"It didn't bruise but it was red after awhile." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted." Her eyes widen in surprise and he almost took back his apology.

"Are you playing with me Malfoy?"

"No. I mean it." The words came out before he could think.

"Minnie!" The two of them turned to see Martin waiting at the doors. She waved at him before turning her attention to him.

"Minnie?" Draco asked. He thought his nickname was bad but hers was just horrendous.

"What a horrible name." She glared at him but stood up.

"I'll see you around Malfoy." Granger stood up and joined her friend at the door, without looking back.

"It looked like the two of you were getting along from over there." Kimberly took a seat next to him.

"No we weren't. We hate each other." Draco rubbed his hand over his face. What was the point of talking to Granger? He bet all his money that by the next day they would be back to old glares and cold looks.

"Whatever, my plan is working Drake. It just takes time." The insane witch said.

"It's not going to work."

"It will. Let's go back to the dorm." He stood up and joined the rest of the group. His day didn't turn out so bad after all.


	11. Process

Magical Way

**Magical Way**

**Process**

A/N: You guys don't know how much I'm loving you right now. You are all the most awesome and patient people ever! Thank you for all of you who left reviews! This chapter is basically for you! I owe you soooo much! This story is just beginning. All the good stuff happens in the next chapter and after, well in my opinion :D. This chapter was just a filler; the year of Hogwarts is officially beginning! Bring on the delicious drama! :0. Hahaha. But anyway I'm almost done with the next chapter of Starting Over. For all of those who wanted a real update. :0 It should be up by the next week or so. Read and leave love… or a review. : D

* * *

For the next two weeks Hermione was hiding. She went back to her old habit of living in the library. Every homework assignment was done; ready a week before its due time. The only possible way to get her out was if Ron and Lucy came in for a snogging session. The second time they joined her she wondered why the two people who hated doing work would choose to make out in a _library_?

Then again she didn't understand _their_ way of thinking.

Tom would come to pull her out when it was past curfew. If she went in the common room earlier she would lock herself in her room or start talking to someone immediately. She as so desperate that she started chatting with Insane-Kimberly Parkinson. The conversation was awkward because all the girl could talk about was her soul and Hermione's future relationships. The conversation went a bit like this:

_**Eleven Days Ago**_

'_I mean why go out with Chris Johnson? He is so not your type, Hermy.' The evil wrench made another nickname for when she thought no more could come from her name. She would never give Ron a lecture on 'Herms'. Herm-y was a thousand times worst. _

'_I'm not dating him Kimber-'_

'_Yes, but your thinking about it. Look the best thing to do is to give him a flat out no. My soul, your soul and I'm sure everyone else's soul is saying no to this catastrophe that could happen if the two of you start at it. Trust me I understand these things.' Hermione would've asked if she was ever in St. Mungo's, but it would be rude and who knew what the witch would do to her? _

'_Now, stop thinking about Johnson and think of others. I think you would be best with a blonde. Not like that horrible fake blonde that Bourne has in her hair. But a natural almost white blonde. And maybe look for it in the Slytherin house. Inter-house relationships are 'in' this semester-'_

'_Listen I got to…finish some homework. We could finish this conversation another time okay? Bye.' Hermione flew out the room before she lost anymore brain cells. _

From that day on she not only had to hide from one person put the insane witch to. She understood now why everyone steered away. She spent little time in the common room because Kimberly would give her weird looks and when she made a move to talk to her, Hermione would make an excuse to leave. Not to mention Parkinson and Nott looked and sound like they were having sex on the couch.

Mike already knew what the problem was and would always remind that she would have to face _him_ someday.

Him.

Right…

Not Malfoy but Chris.

She didn't know what to feel about the kiss that happened two weeks ago. Her brain was still trying to wrap around the fact that he _liked _her. He would give her small smiles at meal times and she would return them. They just felt awkward now that he told her he was interested in her that way. She felt confused.

The only, other person she told was Anne and her advice didn't help much.

_**Seven Days Ago**_

'_I don't see what the problem is 'Min. Chris is hot. If I didn't feel like he was a brother to me I would totally date him. And if I wasn't in love with Brian Leaps.' She looked like she left their planet and joined the one where she and Brian were the only two living. Hermione snapped her fingers. She was use to it now. _

'_That's just it Anne. He_ is_ like a brother to me.' _

'_Well if he is, why are you thinking about it so much? Why avoid him? If you thought of him as a brother you would've told him by now wouldn't you?' _

Yes, she would have. She didn't hesitate with Ron and he was like a brother to her. So why wait with Chris? Did she have feelings for him? And if she did why won't they present themselves!?

Christopher and Kimberly weren't her only problems. Justin was still not speaking to her for reasons still unknown. Hermione tried getting Mike to tell her but he 'supposedly' didn't now anything about Justin's mood swing. Of course Mike was still a constant worry now with the stunt he pulled with Snape. There was always the chance that Snape would get the truth from Mike and get him expelled because he was still running around in pink.

Not to mention that the fighting and arguments in the dormitory and common rooms almost got worst. Nott and Harry got into two duels, Ron and Zabini got into a fist fight and Mike and Malfoy got into three duels and two fist fights that they were still doing detention for. The girls weren't as bad. Anne and Kimberly would get into arguments all the time about the shower. Kimberly chose to lock herself up in the bathroom when there were six other stalls. She had already made them late twice. Pansy was presently harboring a pimple the size of a pill between her eyebrows, by Hermione. Madison and Lucy had three detentions for fighting.

McGonagall wasn't happy with them the whole first week but things started to cool down by the next week since no one wanted to clean up the dirty storage rooms and wash dishes after dinner.

Hermione had a feeling that one of those seven year activities were coming along. McGonagall was postponing the first one because of the constant fighting and now that they cooled down she decided to do it before it started all over again. McGonagall wanted the new student to feel a little connection with their old school and she had already put that plan into action when she announced the Halloween dance they would be having. The whole thing didn't add any good news to her Chris situation.

_**Five Days Ago**_

'_Don't tell me you're not excited!' A happy Ginny exclaimed at lunch, a day after the dance was announced. _

'_I am. Something new for Hogwarts!' _

'_Exactly! I am really appreciating the whole plan of inviting them. This year just got more exciting!' Hermione rolled her eyes. _

'_Its not all that Gin.' _

''_Mione why so down? Are you worried you won't get a date?' _Far from it_, was Hermione's only thought. _

'_Don't worry. Harry was talking to Chris last night-' _Oh no_. _

'_- And he says he's going to ask you to go with him.' _

The only thing that stupid dance did was to put more stress on her. She couldn't talk to her friends now. Every time Chris would try to talk to her she would either run out of the room or strike a conversation with someone else. She thought he was kind of hurt by it and she wanted to confront him about _everything _but then she got scrred she would lose him as her best friend. _Yup, patheic wasn't she?_

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to try and get Mike and him to start talking again but she couldn't because

_She_. _Wasn't. Talking. To. Him._

She told Mike about the whole conversation, including Chris's trash talk about it and Mike waved it off saying it was just to win her over, that he didn't mean it. But then they got in an argument that could be heard from the other room and probably throughout the rest of Hogwarts. The soundproof walls weren't working at all.

_**Three days ago** _

'_You're telling her to stay away from me aren't you?' Chris yelled from the other room. The five other girls in the room turned to look at her. Except Madison who was already sleeping, or so that's what it seemed like. _

'_Nobody is keeping her from anything! Why don't you take a hint and realize she doesn't want you.' Four of the girls winced. _

'_And what, she wants you?! She's only friends with you because she feels sorry for you! You did always come crying to her about your parents! Why else would she stick with you?' Hermione gasped. Never had anyone of them brought that up in an argument. Never. Lucy almost left the room to beat some sense into Chris. _

'_Chris!' They heard Tom gasp. It was silent and they thought the fight was over but then they heard a loud thud. _

'_Looks like Mike did it for me.' Lucy muttered. _

'_What the hell! Can you do this some other time? Some of us are trying to sleep!' Zabini yelled. Before he finished his sentence, they heard the door slam shut and loud stomps walk down the stairs and into the common room. They heard no more and then everyone turned back to her. _

'_You've got to fix this Hermione.' Mary said and then continued reading her story. Hermione walked down the stairs and saw Mike sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. _

'_Mike?' She whispered. He didn't move and she took a seat beside him. _

'_I'm sorry. I should've dealt with this a long time ago. Look at what I've caused between-'_

''_Min' it's not your fault. I think Chris would've told me that whether you answered him or not.' Mike murmured as he leant back on the couch. _

'_Mike how could-'_

'_Come off it Hermione. Haven't you noticed we hardly talk? When you left him that's when we stopped…whatever we've had. It's not until now that he's decided to speak up. Don't beat yourself up about it.' _

It wasn't until she was lying down on her bed that she realized she didn't know her friends. Okay she knew Harry, Ron and Ginny like the back of her hand. That was because for the past seven years they had been together. She knew Mike of course, but the other six she wasn't so sure about.

Hermione liked to know everything, especially of the people she loved. When she looked at Tom she didn't know what he was thinking when he gazed at his food deep in thought. She didn't know what his favorite book was or what his favorite subject was. The same goes for the rest of her friends. Malfoy happened to be the one that told her. Well he didn't mean it like that nor did he say it like that. _Like, come on its Malfoy_. He meant to say it as an insult, which it was.

She remembered was sitting in the common room when Malfoy came in. He looked at her then took a seat on the couch opposite her. It was the first time they were alone after their awkward conversation that night two weeks ago. She didn't know what they were but they didn't talk like friends did, but they didn't glare at each other every chance they got like before.

_**One Day Ago**_

'_Granger.' He nodded and closed his eyes. She didn't bother to say anything. What was the point? Were they going to talk as if they got along and then go straight back to ignoring each other? It was tiring. She had enough of his ignorance. _

'_When I say 'Granger' you're suppose to say 'Malfoy'. It's the _polite_ thing to do.' _

'_Right, because you know so much about being polite.' He chuckled when she rolled her eyes. _

'_Granger you don't know much about me. So how would you know if I'm polite or not.' _

'_That's easy Malfoy. Polite people don't go around calling other people 'mudbloods'. And they don't go ignoring people after an almost civil conversation.' Malfoy snorted and she looked at him. _

'_I'm ignoring you? You were doing your part also Granger.' Hermione didn't reply and they were quiet for a few minutes. _

'_You know what? It doesn't even matter because we're not friend's right? So let's ignore each other.' Malfoy said. _

'_Fine.' _

'_Fine.' _

'_Whatever.' Hermione crossed her arms_

'_Shut it Granger.' _

'_Don't tell me what to do Malfoy.' He surprisingly didn't comeback and she looked at him curiously. He was now lying down with his eyes closed. _

'_You were boring me. And I don't get any sleep because of your friends-'_

'_It's no my fault you like to start with them.' He opened on eye. _

'_Granger it's not my friends, it's yours. Clerk and Davids are always on each other.' Hermione gasped in surprise. She didn't know they didn't get along. _

'_What? Don't know your own friends Granger?' _

* * *

"Herms! Hermione!" Ron yelled. They had just entered the Great Hall, having finished their day of classes and looking forward to the weekend.

"What Ronald?" She said finally turning her attention to him. He frowned at her.

"What were you thinking about? I called your name like ten times!" Like if she would tell him she was thinking about Malfoy.

"Stuff. Why were you calling me?"

"Because Harry and I are going to take a walk around Diagon Alley Sunday and we were wondering if you would like to come with us. We haven't seen a lot of you lately. You've been living in the Library again." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea. Is it only going to be the three of us?" Her two best men were always with their girlfriends and she was with…no one.

"Yeah. Like old times!" Harry said with a wide grin. She was going to say something but then Ginny came in with Mary. They had the same last class together and lately it seemed that they were spending a lot of time together.

"Hey guys!" Mary said as she took her seat beside Hermione. Ginny sat next to her boyfriend after giving him a quick peck.

"Hey, how was potions?"

"Horrible. Snape is still threatening us about who turned him pink!"

"Yeah. Every time he would go around our table he would stare us down trying to scare us but it just makes him look real funny." Mary said with a small grin.

"Where's Chris and Anne?"

"They went to go check something out in the library. Our Slytherin friends have class with Ravenclaws. They should be out soon." Hermione said, and like if they had heard her all of them came in. She had never witnessed Tom and Justin arguing, and less with each other. Tom never told anyone because he didn't like people come in between his battles and Justin because… he wasn't talking to her.

Mike sat beside her, like always and Chris across from her. Tom sat beside Mary and Justin just the opposite; beside Lucy on the other end. How hadn't she noticed that?

"How was class?" She asked Mike. He shrugged.

"Same as always. I didn't understand any of it."

"Yeah he was practically sleeping threw the thing. It annoyed the hell out of the Professor." Lucy said with an evil grin on her face. Mike winked and they started a roar of laughter. Two partners in crime, the two were.

"Guess what I heard?" Justin said. She forgot to add him.

"McGonagall is going to announce what the seventh years will be doing for the first activity after dinner." Anne gasped.

"Did you hear what she said it was?"

"Nope secret. Not even the other teachers know."

"NO fair! We're not seventh years!" Mary said pointing to Ginny and herself. Tom laughed at her.

"You should've been born a year before then." Mary threw a biscuit at him.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! Why would you tell her that?" Kim almost yelled at him. So okay yeah, he was stupid. Draco told her about his conversation with Granger. She was annoying him and wanted an answer to why their progress just went down the toilet. He told her –yelled at her- and the look on her face made him scared. No one was there to protect him, change the subject, or witness his death. He was doomed.

"She made me mad! If you haven't noticed, I.don't.want.this!" He growled out for the hundredth time.

"You do want it and you just messed up all hope of getting it!" Kim picked up a large textbook and smacked it into his head. Draco groaned and moved further away from her.

"What the hell!" She looked scary. Her face was red, her eyes were bugging put and her hair looked like it was standing up on its own. Every other Slytherin moved further own the table, leaving a huge empty space around them.

"Malfoy you've just ruined everything! And just so you should now, she was about to consider you a _friend_. You know, one of those people that _like_ to be around you! I happen to be one of the unfortunate ones that are!" Draco looked at her with wide eyes. Kim took deep breathes and her face went back to normal. He moved a bit closer to her.

"Lucky for you I have a back up plan. But things would've run much faster if you hadn't messed it up!" Her hand twitched to the book and he moved back.

"Kimber why-"

"Don't call me that." She suddenly had the book in her hand. Draco rose in hands in surrender.

"Sorry. But why don't you just give up. It's not going to work. I don't like her, she doesn't like me-"

"For goodness sake Malfoy! Just look at her." She grabbed his chin – rather forcefully for a small girl- and turned his head to the witch that was the cause of his problems.

Granger was taking a bite of her french fries with a smile on her face. The same smile that she gave him that night that seemed like it happened years ago. Her face was glowed as she suddenly started laughing and he whished he could do that. To make her smile and laugh without her feeling like it was a sin to be happy around a Malfoy-

"You see! That smile tells me everything." She was no longer holding his chin so he was looking at Granger on his own accord. And he did, in fact, have a small smile on his face, that he quickly frowned to hide it. Kimberly heaved a loud sigh.

"If you have her, you wont be lonely or miserable any more. You always have a frown on your face and trust me in the near future you don't want to have more wrinkles then usual. My dad would always frown-"

"Is there a point to this Kimberly?" She fixed her books and severed herself some potato.

"Drake, why don't you just give in? You're attacked to her. I am going to need your help if you want to win her over. Making her run away isn't going to help you, Hun." Kimberly said. Draco was still staring at her. He saw Johnson reach to hold her hand and she quickly held her fork, a forced smile on her face. His frown deepened.

"Wrinkles." She reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at Johnson with his fork.

"What about Johnson? He wants her to." He turned to Kim and she waved her hand.

"She doesn't want him. She's probably afraid to hurt his feelings."

"But he's not backing down."

"Yeah I know. You have to come in the picture. Soon. Heard the argument between him and Martin?" She asked. He nodded, who didn't hear that argument? Everyone in their year was _still _talking about it.

"Not good in her book. She's very sensitive about that Martin kid. Best friend since like a long time. I would back a bit off him if you want to at least make it in her book." Draco looked at her then back at Granger. He didn't know when his brain changed his mind about how he viewed her. The one that made him realize it was Kimberly Parkinson. Since the day before he would stare at her. In class at meals, in the halls. He wanted to know her without talking to her. What she frowned at and what made the smile that he loved – he stopped himself. He was starting to sound like some lovesick puppy. Like Leaps when he talked about his Gryffindor.

"What is your backup plan?"

Kimberly squealed and clapped her hand in excitement.

"I knew you would eventually give in Drake! I'm always right. You have so much to learn-"

"Kim. Don't tell anyone about this-"

"Drake please. All of them know. Zabini told Nott that he caught you staring at her at potions. Pansy and Madison already saw it coming! It doesn't matter to anyone." His friends have really grown up. He felt like a proud mother.

"Now for that plan. McGonagall is going to announce something right about now." The professor stood up and everyone shushed.

"I would like the all seventh years to stay behind after dinner is over please." She sat back down. Kimberly growled.

"That didn't tell me much." Draco said.

"I thought she was going to say something else. But anyway, it's about a seventh year thing this Sunday. She is going to put us in groups of four, I heard Snape say. And guess who just happened to be paired up with Hermione Granger?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Me? How did you do that?"

"My secrets are mine to keep. And you can't get everything you wish for. I'm in your group also, to push you guys along."

"Who's the fourth?" Kimberly frowned and wrote something down in her book.

"Unfortunately it is supposed to be two old students and two new students. I couldn't change this one around so we are stuck with Justin Davids." Draco looked confused.

"Why is that so bad?" He asked. Kimberly put down her pen and smiled at him.

"Nothing. It perfect because they're not talking or I think so." Draco looked confused.

"Then why-"

"Hello beautiful people!" Brian yelled out. He grabbed an apple and took a seat beside Draco. Blaise, Madison and Pansy followed him.

"What has got you all-"

"Please don't finish that! He's just going to keep going on about his Gryffindor girlfriend." Madison said. Draco and Kimberly shared a look.

"Don't be Ms. Miserable, Maddie! If you're lonely, get yourself an owl!" Brian advised. Madison took out her wand and he put up his arms in surrender.

"Sorry I didn't mean it."

"You're sad Leaps." Blaise laughed.

"Shut it Blaise!"

"Sorry!" Draco chuckled.

"So Draco, how is your love life coming along?"

"You mean his non-existing love life?" Theo took a seat and smirked at him. Draco was going to retort but Kimberly beat him to it.

"Actually we have made some progress!"

"What! I told you it's not a good idea to put that potion-"

"Maddie! Please shut up now!" Kim said through clenched teeth. The table got quiet and Draco looked at the pair suspiciously.

"What were the two of you going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing, just be glad we didn't go through with it." The silence that followed was awkward.

"You two scare me." Blaise said quietly. All eyes were tuned to him and then they all started laughing. Draco saw Hermione look at them in annoyance. He winked then smirked at her.

'Your boyfriend's calling you.' He mouthed. She looked at Johnson who smiled and then looked back at Draco with a scowl on her face.

"Not helping Draco." Kimberly mumbled to him. He frowned. _Okay, he officially had to stop. Wrinkles don't attrack girls do they?_

"Yeah Drake, don't want to look bad do you?" Nott taunted. Before he could even pick up his spoon, Kimberly had hit him in the head with the same text book she abused him with earlier.

"Shut up Nott, or you'll find someone else to sit with." Theo stuck out his tongue and Kimberly through the book right to his face. He groaned and hid behind Pansy.

"Can all Seventh years please come sit on the Gryffindor table?" McGonagall demanded.

"Is that old lady okay? We can't sit in the Gryffindor table!" Pansy shrieked.

"Shut up Pansy and do as told." Madison got up and her brother followed with an eager look on his face.

"Come on Draco." Kimberly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him across the hall. They sat in the middle, two people away from Potter and his gang. Madison and Zabini across from them.

"Where's Pansy?" She asked.

"Sitting all the way in the end with her pathetic boyfriend."

"Now that all of you are here I want to go over your first seventh year activity." McGonagall stood up at the front of their table with Snape and all his pink glory. The first few days of him in pink were funny, but now it was just sad. He couldn't even imagine how Snape felt, when he knew that he hated that color.

"As all of you may know, these exercises are new to Hogwarts. We have brought it to our school because of the new students that have joined us this year. You have done it at you school correct?" She looked at a small Hufflepuff girl, who blushed at all the attention.

"Yes professor, we called it _Senior Interactions_." The girl squeaked.

"Yes I have been informed. This is the first one we are having so do not expect the best. We think it would be best to see how all of you conduct and we will go on from there.

"Of course there are rules. The activities will happen every other Sunday, some may be canceled but we will notify you when that time comes. Most important everyone must attend. You can not attend the exercise if you have gotten three detentions during those two weeks.

"The teachers and I want to make sure there are no house conflicts since it is your last year at Hogwarts. You should all get to now each other and this is how we are going to do it. That will be your first activity. " They all knew what that meant; Gryffindors with Slytherin and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. "I will separate you in groups of four. Two old students and two new. No switching around because I will know." She paused and looked around to each and every one of them. McGonagall was by far most the scariest professor he had ever had.

"On Sunday your group would be assigned a room. Some may have the quidditch pitch, others the forbidden forest or empty classrooms.

"Your groups and rooms you will be occupying would be up tomorrow. You will know what you are to do on Sunday when you enter your room at eight o'clock sharp." Groans were heard throughout the hall.

"It's like another day of class!" Zabini complained.

"Shut Up! They aren't finished." Madison said.

"What you would all like I'm sure of, is the fact that every Monday, after your activities, you will have no classes." Snape said in a bored tone.

"That man has the darkest soul in this hall." Kimberly said. She had a thoughtful look on her face that always led to trouble.

"That's going to be Draco in twenty years." Zabini said aloud. The whole table laughed. Together. As one. How ironic!

_They unite when it's to laugh at me. _Draco thought bitterly. Granger caught his eye and she smirked. 'Still lonely Malfoy?' She mouthed. He glared at her.

"Enough! You are all dismissed!" Snape barked.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for the SENIOR INTERACTIONS? I'm kind of stuck on that. So if anyone have any suggestions or anything please leave it in a review. It would be greatly appreciated!

**Special thanks –once again- to; TwinsConspiracy;**** Kayleigh; MiNaMiNa; ca803; Twilight1243; Oola;dracolover69; x-PoisonousKisses-x; DracozMudblood; Princess.of.Blood; Kwebbeltje; Pandastacia; Darkness-Lightness; Peppermint Sprinkles; image-girl; Torry-Riddle;Gertyfull Angel; xcharmedonfirex; Devatron2000; Bella's-Choice; Ninga Monkey - jellybeans; Dramione Forever; jazzflame;a fabricated truth; classygyrl; reader101; Devatron2000; mrs.twizzler; Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner; Emerald-Depths; Plumcherries2; Emily; Mrs.Malfoy-Zabini; TheCluelessAzn; Phelix; xXxEmo Vampire GirlxXx; Nymphie07; NoLongerInLove; mizzreviewer; Guenivere Chasidy; HappeeGoLuckee; Sonata's Moonlight; Jen; WhiteFrost; GoddessOfLove-War-Light-DarK; xXnarutofan22Xx; All of you are aweome!! **


	12. News

**Magical** **Way**

**-**

**News**

**by: dee-dee142**

* * *

**A/N: I've had this chapter ready in my computer for a while now. I was sort of iffy about it but then I've read it over recently I thought 'what-the-hay?' lol it won't hurt. I hope your not upset for the long wait - ha. ha. ha. isnt that a funny statement? XD anyways read and review guys. I'll see what else i can cook up with Magical Way. OH! and check out my other story The Secret. thx && review! **

* * *

The halls were empty and silent, on early Saturday morning. Hermione had a feeling that in about a few hours it would be the exact opposite. The students would be rushing to leave the school grounds and into Hogsmeade. The list of seventh year groups were to be up before they came back. Astoundingly it was the last thing on Hermione's mind at the moment. Her mind was particularly full with everything that was happening about her now. Mikes distance from _her_, and Chris… she was leading him on, soon he wouldn't even glance at her direction anymore.

She had hardly slept that night, mainly because Mary didn't came back until two in the morning. Anne and Lucy were worried sick, for reasons Hermione couldn't comprehend.

"Mary is most likely in the library." She suggested. But then Anne shook her head.

"You won't understand, 'Mione." Hermione was confused and angry. In the morning she walked straight pass them only telling Ginny that she'll be in the library.

After about an hour of reading, she thought over everything in her life that was at complete chaos at the moment.

In an hour and a half she made final decisions, now all she needed was her Gryffindor courage to kick in.

She was turned a corner determined to go for a walk, she bumped into someone. A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. A boy by the name of Christopher Johnson.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" The library seemed to have helped her because she gave him a genuine smile. Not the phony ones she had been giving him for the last two weeks.

He gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"I just needed some place to think." There was tension in the air and she didn't like it. She didn't like being in this situation with him, she wanted to feel comfortable around him. Hermione used all her guts and reached to hold his hand. He looked at their hands then at her in absolute shock.

"Let's go outside. We have to talk."

* * *

Tom turned over on his bed. His mind had been going on for most of the night, depriving him from sleep. He was a born and raised Ravenclaw but there was only one subject in his mind that morning and it was a girl; Mark Graham.

"Clerk if you keep doing that they're going to wonder who you're daydreaming about." Tom turned to look at Mike with a big grin.

"The girls would think I'm dreaming about a book to read later on…" He replied sitting up. Mike chuckled quietly.

"You know all you have to do is tell her. Hermione tells me she's been daydreaming about you to." Tom frowned.

"And when did she tell you this news?"

"Less then a month ago." Mike said with a big grin. He dodged Toms punch and went to go search for a shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Tom hissed. He took his pillow and threw it at Mike's head. It bumped off him and hit a frame on the wall.

"Some people are trying to sleep!" Brian moaned from his bed. Tom glared at Mike then leaned on his bed post. It would have been nice if he knew before, but at the same time he was glad he knew. Better now then never, right?

"Since you know that, now you can make your move, right Tommy boy?" Ron said.

He could make his move now, couldn't he? He had known Mary since they were toddlers. Tom sure he knew more about her then anyone else. He knew her favorite color, food, book, movie, and song. He knew all her secrets, her life, her scars… They were best friends but in the past year they drifted; well she did.

They weren't as close as they once were and when he tried to ask her why, she would wave it off, "Your being ridiculous Tommy." She would say then give him a phony smile.

Tom sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"You think too much Tom." Mike commented. He smiled sheepishly. He was a Ravenclaw, what else did they expect him to do? Go around bullying kids like a Slytherin?

"Do you guys know where Chris went off to? He needs to help me with my essay." Harry asked. Mike gave him a look. He wanted to know also.

Tom shrugged.

"He got up early this morning, to 'think things through'. Why don't you ask Hermione?" He answered. Harry nodded and left, while Mike sat on his bed. Tom didn't even bother asking him what was going on because it would put him on a side; Mike's side, or Chris side. He didn't want to pick so he just stayed completely out of it. Just like Tom, Mike didn't like putting people in his battles. He preferred to deal with it himself.

They heard a slam and everyone knew Zabini was up. He was the most unbearable person to deal with in the morning.

"You people don't sleep do you? It's a fucking Saturday and I'm up at eight in the fucking morning!" Zabini yelled on his march to the bathroom. They heard a big bang and more yelling before Justin came out the bathroom with soup in his hair. Mike and Ron barked out laughing.

"That Zabini is a ray of sunshine in the morning isn't he!" Justin scowled.

"Yes the brightest in the sky!" Ron chuckled.

Tom didn't comment. Once Justin was in the room his mood immediately damped. They weren't exactly fighting, but just in a big argument. They weren't talking to each other and he could care less. Justin Davids could go fuck himself for all he cared.

Harry came through the door with a disturbed look on his face, almost scared. Once Tom saw who was behind him he knew why.

"Crazy-Kimmy has come to visit us!" Justin said loudly with a big smirk.

"Crazy Kim?!" Mike questioned loudly. Tom laughed at his sarcastically scared expression.

Kimberly gave him a look and that sent them into another roar of laughter. She made her way over to Malfoy and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Potter did you see Hermione-"

"WHAT?" They heard Malfoy yell, annoyed. Brian chuckled and mumbled something to himself.

"Did you see Hermione in there?" Mike asked.

Harry shook his head, "Gin said she was off to the library." Mike tied his shoes before leaving the room in a big rush. _Over-protective best friends_; he was close to being exactly like the black-haired wizard.

"Tommy boy!" Tom rolled his eyes and looked toward the big idiot his cousin was dating. Brian had a red rose in his right hand and a white lily in his left. He was looking between the two in confusion.

"Which one does Anne prefer? Rose or lily?"

"Leaps is whipped!"

"Fuck you Davids!"

"Don't mind him, Brian. You aren't the first one that has asked me that question." Tom turned to meet the dark haired wizard's glare and smirked.

"Why don't you give him the answer Justin? You're an expert on Anne, aren't you?" Justin balled his fist around his wand. He would have been scared…if Justin had more then two brain cells

Instead of shooting a spell, he slammed his trunk close. Before leaving he turned and said, "She loves red roses."

With that he slammed the door leaving silence behind him.

"You just had to tell me the answer Tom, you didn't have to cause all that." Brian chuckled a bit then tied his note and rose to the owl before sending it off. He threw the lily at Tom.

"Give it to Mary."

"Why would he do that?" Kimberly came out of Malfoy's cage with a perturbed, half asleep, Malfoy behind her. Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't want that nosey witch in his business.

"It none of your business Kimberly-Anne." Brian sighed aloud. She shrugged of the comment that he was sure didn't mean a thing to her by now. Not after it being said to her so many, many times.

The blonde witch walked over to his bed and picked up the lily.

"You can't give this to Mars, Tim." Tom always thought she had a disorder. She never said anyone's name right, ever. He had gone to school with her for eight years, including this one, and she never got his name correct. It annoyed the hell out of him because he had to correct her _every single time_. Maybe one day, he hoped, it'll go through her head.

"It's Tom, Kimberly! Tom." She shrugged again then took a seat on his bed then crossed her legs. Harry and Ron were in a corner trying to figure out the essay and were paying them no mind.

"I think Davids would get even angrier with you if you give her this... plant." She gave the lily a disgusted look then dropped it on the bed.

"What do you mean? Why would _he_ get angry?" He asked. He was a bit nervous about her answer. _Mary wouldn't-Would she? _Tom thought to himself.

Kimberly was looking at his hair with a faraway look on her face. Then she started laughing. All the boys in the room turned to look at them.

"Remember that time, we were potions partners and I accentually made you bald?" Tom frowned. What was this witch on lately? He almost grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Kimberly-Anne, What do you mean by that?" He knew toy shouldn't pay attention to anything she says. When it came down to gossip or rumors, Kimberly knew _everything_ about _everyone_.

She sighed and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Davids would be angry because you're giving a flower to his girl. As of yesterday Mary Graham is dating Justin Davids."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry. No he was more then angry. He was pissed the hell off. It was a fucking Saturday and he was up at eight, all thanks to Ms. Kimberly-Anne. He made sure he made as much noise as he could when he walked down the stairs. No one should be able to sleep since he didn't have the pleasure to. Yes, he is selfish. Everyone knew that by now.

When he went into the common room he found Kimberly, Bourne, Brian, Potter and the Weasel Girl surrounding the window. As he took a step closer he wondered what they were looking at. Probably it was why Kimberly woke him that morning. He had woken up to_ her_ face. It was probably the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. She tried telling him something about Granger but he kept zoning out. It _was_ eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday!

As he took another step she noticed him.

"Drake! Hurry up." The rest of the group decided they were hungry at the same exact time and left to get breakfast. Kimberly beckoned him closer and he crossed his arms.

"What do you want from me Kimberly? You already wok me up at eight-" She merely dragged him to the window and he understood immediately.

Sitting right under a tree, just a few feet away from the black lake, was Granger and Johnson. He had his arms around her shoulder and her head was lying on his chest. Draco continued staring until her head rolled back when she laughed; he swore he could hear it even with her all the way down below him.

"When the fuck did this happen?" He asked incredulously. His day just turned out even worse then expected. Then like if mocking him, Granger laughed again.

"That's not her normal laugh Draco. That was a ha-ha-ha-I-am-so-happy-and-peaceful-right-now laugh." He would have laughed at that sentience if he wasn't in this particular situation.

"That laugh tells me that this is serious. They're not just talking as friends-" He snatched the binoculars from her hand and looked closely.

"There talking as a couple! I can't believe I didn't see this coming! This changes up everything now!" The witch growled. Yes she growled. But Draco didn't pay much mind to them. He was watching the pair. Couple was no longer in his vocabulary, it was too related to romance; he hated it.

"…Everyone always listens to me…" The blonde ranted. Draco tired to zone her out. The closer he looked the more it seemed that they were- together. Their body language told it all. The way she was holding his hand, when he touched her hair and finally when they kissed.

"Don't look so surprised. They've been doing it all morning."

"You're not helping my mood Kim." Draco threw the binoculars somewhere then left the window to take a seat on a couch. He heard Kimberly grumble about 'throwing expensive things around' before stomping upstairs.

After ten minutes of lonely misery, someone took a seat beside him. He kept his glare on the dying fire.

"Glaring at the fire isn't going to solve your problems." Draco snorted. The sent the second most miserable person in Hogwarts to cheer him up! The ex-girlfriend of his never-going-to-happen girlfriend. Oh jolly joy!

"Isn't this your favorite hobby Madison?"

"Sorry to disappoint but it isn't. I have a life!" She held her head in the air and crossed her arms. Draco let out a chuckle. He heard some slamming noise upstairs and looked at Madison for an explanation.

"Kimber is figuring out plan B." She explained. He sighed and rubbed his face. How could his morning get any worse?

"Draco Malfoy, letting a girl take over his life." Madison's soft voice asked disbelievingly. "I never thought I'll see the day…"

Draco sneered at her, "Shut up Leaps."

"It's surprising that you used to be known as the prince of your house."

He was going to retaliate but then his mind started working. The brunette twin had a point. He was gloomy and depressed when it was only one girl. One. Fucking. Girl.

He could have any girl at Hogwarts and he was crying over one that was already taken? What the fuck was happening to him?

"Weren't you and Kim the ones that-"

"Since when do you listen to me? Even less, to Kim?" She stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Draco Malfoy step up or you'll lose the last ounce of respect your house has for you."

* * *

Hermione sighed contentedly as she watched Chris walk back to the castle. She didn't want to go back to the castle just yet so he went alone. She wasn't looking forward to all the questions and accusations that would be thrown at her. Hermione had seen them in the window at one quick glance to the castle. Five faces jammed to glass would catch anyone's attention.

She hoped they would all take it well; she was. Hermione thought a romantic relationship with Chris would be awkward but it seemed natural. She was happy. Kissing was nice. The second time is always the charm! She was talking to him again and she liked it That was how she was she was suppose to feel right?

'_Yes it is you stupid girl, stop thinking so much.'_ Hermione scowled herself. Yes she was over thinking. But over thinking is what got her to say yes to him. It is what led her to take him out by the tree and tell him yes. It is what led her to betraying her best friend…

'_He will get over it. He'll understand.'_ She reassured herself. But it wasn't all that convincing.

She knew how Mike was. He was stubborn. The argument that went on between him and Chris wasn't just something he'll forget after a few days. If she skipped through ten years she was sure he still wouldn't be talking to Chris, no matter how many times he apologized. It was just the way Mike was. She knew exactly how he'll be with Chris from then on. What she didn't know was how he'll react to the new situation. Hermione was his best friend and hooking up with the guy he hated more then Malfoy would most likely be considered betrayal to him. But he might surprise her by reacting calmly and listen to her explanation.

Hermione laughed with no humor. '_You're not living in a fantasy world Granger.' _

No matter what, he couldn't stop her from taking back her decision. She wanted to try this out. Her time in the library opened up so many new doors. She liked Chris. He made her happy and light on her feet when she was with him. All she had to do was to throw out the little lock that was keeping those doors closed. The lock that happened to be a certain person… Hermione sighed. It was all forgotten now and in the wastebasket.

Never to be returned again.

A cough behind her made turn around. Tommy was standing behind her with a wary smile on his face. Hermione grinned and pat the sit next to her.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice me standing there." He accused as he took his seat.

Hermione shrugged, "I was thinking."

Tom cracked a smile then started playing with the grass. Hermione looked at him closely. He had lines on his head and he had his hands in fist. Something was bothering him. The biggest giveaway was that he was outside and had no broom with him. Tommy would never be seen taking a nature walk unless something was bothering him.

Hermione nudged him once, twice, and a third time before he started laughing. His smile always made her happy. It was like seeing a two year old boy laugh because of a funny face. Tommy was always like a little brother to her. She protected him and made sure he was always smiling.

He only laughed for a few seconds before a frown was on his face again.

"Come on, Tommy. What's bothering you?" He didn't answer after a long while. His eyebrows only narrowed. He was beyond bothered; he was livid.

"Mary's dating Justin." Tom finally said. Hermione looked confused.

"Well, I don't know. She hasn't-"

"It wasn't a question Hermione!" She frowned.

"She was probably just lying to you Tom. I mean why-"

"Hermione. She wasn't the one that told me." Her mouth shaped into an 'O'.

"Then how'd you know?"

Tom didn't answer as quickly. "Kimberly-Anne Parkinson told me."

She almost chocked on her own saliva.

"You don't need to say her full name Tom! I know who she is! Why are you listening to that Psycho!?!" Tom turned to her angrily.

"You know as well as I do, that she's always right about these sorts of things." Hermione was going to disagree but decided not to anger her friend even more. He tuned back to the setting in front of him.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Tom stopped pulling at the grass for a moment then started again.

"No." He answered quietly. "But it doesn't matter if I asker her or not. She wouldn't tell me anyway. Our friendship sort of drifted about two months before we came here."

"Tom. You know how Mary is. She always listens to reason and she won't make the wrong decision. Maybe she really likes Justin. You have to respect her and just stand by and wait." Before she even finished her statement he stood up and started pacing on the dirt.

"But what if she's serious and they never break up Hermione? What if she falls in love with that bastard and forgets all about me? I don't want that to happen 'Mione." She sighed and stood up. He always jumped to the worst case scenario.

"Tom you should just go and-"

"Clerk do you mind if I talk to her for a second?" Hermione froze. She knew that voice. She could be six feet under and still recognize his voice.

"I'll talk to you later 'Mione." Tom turned his back on her and left.

Hermione wished at that very moment, to be invincible.

"Hermione." His tone wasn't exactly livid but was heading towards it. It was a mix between mad and trying to keep calm. Hermione crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

'You made the right decision, you made....' Were the thoughts running through her head. But that decision might've meant losing Mike... She didn't want that. Maybe she didn't think it all through, or she chose not to.

"I'm not going to make you do anything. But would you just look at me and explain why you're doing this? Just yesterday you told me you had no feelings for him." Hermione sighed heavily and turned to her friend. His dark eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed. It was felt foreign to see all his anger directed at her. She couldn't remember the last time he was _that_ furious with her.

"Mike, don't get mad at me. I did some thinking this morning and now I'm his-"

"Girlfriend? I know that Hermione. I'm sure the whole school knows by now. The next time you try to keep it a secret, don't make-out outside where the whole fucking school has access to see the two of you!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. She was getting irritated but tired to push it down; he had every right to yell at her.

"I know I shouldn't have done it Mike. But I was going to tell you once my head was straight-"

"No, 'mione! You should've told me before. That's what we promised each other remember?"

"It wasn't my fault Mike. I was in the library, and then I found him-"

"That's bullshit Hermione. You know how much I hate him and you still-" He cut himself off and looked at the ground in anger.

"I'm sorry Mike." She finally whispered.

He looked up when she said that. His hazel eyes were full of different emotions; anger, to confusion and finally exhaustion. Between the last two, Hermione found her best friend. She took a cautious step toward him.

"Mike, what exactly are you mad about?"

"Mickey."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, but at something in the far distance.

"Mike look at me." She waited for his tired eyes to meet hers before she engulfed him in a hug. Mike clutched on to the back of her shirt.

Hermione remembered the last time he held her like that. It was about five years ago, when he came back from the hospital having seen his mom earlier in the day. His mother, Rachel Martin, never was herself after she had seen her husband and five year old daughter die, after being tortured by death eaters. She was kept in the hospital after being hit with a curse that was incurable. Mike never liked to go see her but that day he did. She had one of her episodes and he didn't go back. Over the years her condition only got worse. Memory loss is what hurt him the most.

"What's wrong?" She whispered quietly. He had been acting odd in the past two weeks and it took her until then to understand why.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you, Minnie." The brunette bit her lip.

"Did…Did something happen?" Hermione whispered. Mike nodded. She waiting for him to tell her what but after five minutes she spoke out again.

"Since when do we keep secrets from each other Mike?"

"I don't know 'Mione. But since I've been in this school we've had so many problems. Maybe I should just go, it'll save our friendship-" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You're not leaving this school Michael Tony Martin! Is that why you've been silent lately? Mike you can't leave-"

"Hermione I-" She let go of him and started pacing around.

"NO Mike! You're staying here! I'll break up with Chris, I don't care just stay!"

"I want to leave Hermione!" He yelled. Hermione stopped and looked at him. His face showed no sign that he was lying. He wanted to leave…

With five small and slow steps she hugged him around the waste. Her face was hidden in his shirt; Hermione hadn't realized she was crying until she saw dark spots on his shirt.

"Why?" She said barley above whisper. She felt him tenses a little before he answered.

"My mother, I got a note from the healer a few days ago-"

"Mike, why didn't you tell me? We could've gone to the hospital-"

"'Mione can I finish please?" The witch nodded.

"The letter said that she didn't have that long to live about two weeks." He took a deep breath and said quietly, "I want her last days to be with me 'Min." Hermione shook her head at him disbelievingly. He wanted to be with her when she died. Maybe letting him go was a bad idea. He would hide from the world again. She hated how he was when half of his family died. It would be a horrific déjà vu if it happened again.

"Mike are you sure you want to do this? I mean the last time you went she didn't look well and when you came back..." She would be worried about him the whole time he would be gone, she was positive of that.

"'Mione I was twelve. I've gotten past it and I think I could handle it all. Aunt Jane is coming to get me early tomorrow." She didn't say anything but she guessed he knew her to well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just knew you would try and get me out of it."

"Just promise me you would come and get me when times get to hard Mike. You promise?" He hesitated at first but eventually he whispered quiet, 'yes'. Hermione was sure he knew what she meant by hard times; when his mother died. She wasn't sure he could handle it alone. He would need support from everyone he could get.

Hermione couldn't think about anything else to say. After an hour of comfortable silence they walked back to the castle. As they reached the entrance Hermione caught sight of Chris leaning on the door, twirling his wand around. A small smile graced her face and in the corner of her eye she saw Mike frown.

"You really like him, don't you?"

With a short chuckle she answered yes. They were a few feet away and he looked up and waved.

"Minnie, promise me you won't let him take my place or screw your mind around!" Hermione smiled.

"Promise."

"And don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do like sex or kissing. I don't know how you would _want_ to kiss those things-"

"Ok Mike, I promise." She laughed

"And I swear if he hurts you in anyway that son-of-a-bitch is going to wish-"

"Mike!"


	13. Revelations

A/N: I know it's been a very, very, very long time since I updated this story but tadaa! =D Here is chapter thirteen, and I thank you so much for your patience.

Read && Review!

Xoxo

dee-dee142

* * *

Magical Way

-

Revelations

By: dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione found herself in silence with the other sixteen teenagers she lived with. McGonagall wanted to talk to them and requested for them to sit and wait for her. The silence was unusual but that was because everyone was scared they were going to get into more trouble then they were now; like getting their parents to come to Hogwarts. Now, _that_ was scary.

She was sitting on a loveseat, her boyfriend beside her and their hands entwined. His thumb was rubbing the back of her had and it made her feel very, very relaxed. They been going out for a week and there was something's that Hermione noticed. Chris was very affectionate and she loved it, surprisingly. He would make her feel so special just by the way he held her or talked to her when they were alone.

"I don't know!" Ginny yelled to Kimberly, who was sadly, sitting beside her. Everyone else laughed or grimaced. Hermione was surprised Ginny lasted sitting next to her for so long. Kimberly seemed to go on overdrive in the past week. She wouldn't stop talking, asking questions, or annoying people. She would even pop out a lot wherever Chris and Hermione were together. It was maddening but she had to stop Chris from turning her into a mouse trap. Hermione wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with the witch but it started when Mike left Hogwarts five days before…

Mike. She saw him off all the way to McGonagall's office where he flooed home. She cried of course, which she found now ridiculous because he promised to be back in at most three to four weeks. She made sure he left with a big smile, hoping it would help him later on. He gave her the same warnings about Chris ("If he pressures you to anything, tell me and I'll take care of it." She, of course, rolled her eyes), a hug, kiss on the cheek and left. Hopefully back soon.

He deserved an award for being such an awesome friend, if there actually was an award like that. When they went back up to the rooms, she was sure Ron and Harry were on either side of the door to separate the fight that was supposed to happen between him and Chris. But there was none, of course they didn't talk to each other and Hermione, oddly, was grateful.

Chris squeezed her hand gently and she turned her attention back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded with a smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him but then someone cleared their throat. Hermione groaned rested her face on his chest.

"Hermy, I think Professor McGonagall is just about to come in through that door-"

"But she isn't here now, is she?" Chris said clearly annoyed. Kimberly huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well-" Everyone sighed loudly. "-I am merely trying to keep you two, what do you call it? Love-hippogriffs from getting all of us into more trouble."

"Love-hippogriffs?" Zabini repeated with a laugh. Malfoy smacked him in the back of the head. Hermione looked at the blonde male. He was another one that was acting… different. She didn't know how to explain it but his demeanor seemed to change. He had a frown on his face even more then before and he would hardly stop to bicker with her like he would usually do. Whether it was good or bad, she couldn't decide.

"Parkinson don't be mad just because you don't have some one to spend your time with, or hug affectionately, or kiss…" Anne got distracted and looked down lovingly at Brian before kissing him; that was that. The two had the second highest stamina kissing (Lucy and Ron being the highest) and on top of it they were never seen without the other. Tom, who was sitting next to them rolled his eyes and looked toward the back of the room where Mary and Justin were currently sitting on the table, a forgotten book between them.

Hermione could tell he was hurting and it wasn't because Mary was laughing quietly while he whispered in her ear. It was their entwined hands under the table that got to him.

'_Poor Tommy,'_ she thought

"My soul is telling me-" Kimberly started but never finished, because McGonagall chose the perfect moment to come in.

_God bless her. _

"Good evening children, I hope all of you are learning to behave and act civil to each other." Pansy snorted, which earned her a glare from the elder witch.

"Moving on, I hope you've all noticed that your names weren't put on the list of Senior Interactions, but not to worry. Professor Snape and I have just finished making your own groups according to your actions and behavior in the recent week." Everyone groaned.

"The groups are as follows, Group One; Brian Leaps, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. Our second group is; Hermione Granger, Kimberly-Anne Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Justin Davids. Our third group will be; Madison Leaps, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, and Christopher Johnson. And the last group will be; Anne Bourne, Lucy Edward, Theodore Nott and Tom Clark.

"There is no switching allowed what so ever, if you do both teams will be eliminated. The first game will be Sunday and the winners will get a week off class and three passes to go to Hogsmead whenever they wish." She paused to let everyone digest her words.

"I haven't been hearing much complains from teachers about all of you fighting as of late and I hope that either improves or doesn't change at all. Thank you for your time and good night."

It wasn't until she closed the door behind her that everyone stood off from their seats. It was like having an invincible line in the middle of the room. Draco, Kim, Pansy, Madison, Blaise and Nott on one side (Brian was on the 'good' side now) and the rest of them on the other. Hermione and Chris stayed were they were while Ginny sat on the floor beside Harry and Tom (who moved because Anne and Brian started on a passionate make out session). They sat in an almost circle.

"I can't believe we have to do this stupid game thing." Lucy said her arms folded over her chest.

"Seriously I don't see the point, we are going to be outside instead of studying-"

"If that's the case, I'm all for it." Ron interrupted with a wide grin. Hermione glared.

"You wouldn't say that if you had Kimberly and Malfoy on your team." Ron patted her back in some kind of comfort.

_Idiot_.

"It's only one day for a few hours, it can hardly be that bad." Mary stated finally joining them, Justin behind her.

"You only saying that because you not a seventh year and don't have to do this crap." Lucy sneered.

"Pretty much, yeah." They laughed and everyone started on their own conversation. Hermione stood up to get tea from the table in the back, and then stood by the window and watched as the whomping willow killed a passing bird. She was still thinking off the games. Malfoy and Kim weren't only the problem; there was Justin who stopped talking to her with no logical reason as to why.

Hermione felt someone's snake their hand around her waist and she leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that; my boyfriend might see you and get mad." She teased.

"Yeah, well I think I can take him." Chris whispered in her ear.

"I don't think so he's pretty built."

"And?"

"_And_ quiet dashing." She laughed quietly.

"Only dashing?" He objected. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And sexy, romantic, caring, sexy, thoughtful, oh and did I mention sexy?" She leaned in closer, a small smirk on her face.

Chris grinned widely. "Oh I think once for twice, but he sounds like a keeper." She laughed loudly.

"Is Kimberly around?" he asked.

"No why-"

"So I can do this." And he pulled her into a breath-taking kiss.

* * *

"It's so romantic that it's disgusting." Kimberly said referring to the couple in the back. Draco didn't bother turning around to look, he had enough of them in the hallways, the classrooms, the Great Hall, the common Room, his room and the kitchen. Everywhere he went they would be there together and it was getting to him, it was as if someone was personally put to make his every waking moment miserable.

"Don't worry Drake, after the games she'll be all yours-"

"How many times do I have to tell her that I don't want her? I never did!" Everyone gave him a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Don't be silly you stupid boy. It's only a matter of time."

"Kimberly just stop. I am doing fine without a girl in my life." She gave him a look of pity and patted his arm.

"Oh Drake, don't you see what is becoming of you? You're acting like …. You use to be." Draco rolled his eyes.

"And how was I acting before? I believe it was better then the love puppet you turned me into. I have reputation to hold you know."

"What? Where'd you get that-?" Kimberly turned furiously to her best friend, Madison who happened to find the patterns on the rug very interesting now.

"Madison Leaps!" The witch winced. "What did you do?" The girl really was a drama queen. She was acting as if Madison just committed murder before her eyes.

"I did nothing Kimmy. As a matter of fact I don't have a clue what you are presently talking about-"

"Oh shut up you old cow, you got into his head didn't you?" Kimberly turned away form from her friend, who was sending her death glares and turned her attention back on him. "Drake don't listen to her, the last love she had was Christopher Johnson and look how that ended. She's looking for a companion in her misery."

"Say the one whos-" Kimberly put up her index finger and Madison quickly shut her mouth. Draco looked on, now interested.

"You don't want to start that, do you Madison? Don't forget who you're talking to." They glared at each other for a good three minutes until Madison gave up and left the common room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about-?"

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. Anyways on to your problem-"

"Kimber, don't you think Draco should deal with this himself." Blaise cut in. Draco looked at him as to say 'finally!'

"I don't believe I was talking to you Zabini." She pointed her wand to the pillows and three pillows charged at him.

"Kimberly! What the hell is wrong with you? Where the fuck is my wand?!?!?"

"Brian's got it. You left it beside your bed and he brought it down for you." Pansy looked over her magazine and pointed to the Slytherin who had his girlfriend straddling him, in a heated kiss.

"Hey! LEAPS! Give me my wand and stop embarrassing yourself!" Blaise shouted. Brian merely lifted his hand and stuck up the finger.

"If you don't give me it now I am going to tell everyone what happened with you and that Ravenclaw yesterday." The entire room got quiet and they all looked at Bourne for her reaction.

She disconnected herself from his lips.

"What? Was it that Kelly girl I saw you talking to this morning?" She said in a cold whisper.

"No Anne he's play-" She was already off him and walking up the stairs to her room.

"NO! Annie baby!" He called after her. He followed her up the stairs and out of site.

Draco laughed and high fived Blaise, who had a big smirk on his face.

"You're an asshole." Kimberly said

"You know you love me."

* * *

Draco was never a person that depended on others. He grew up an only child, with a mother who loved him plenty but let him learn and do things on his own. His father on the other hand was always absent during his childhood. He was either at the ministry or off doing … private things. Lucius wasn't there to teach Draco how to fly on a broom or how to tie his shoes. His father would give him money whenever he asked and Draco was happy with all the gifts but then he saw through that at the end of his fifth year. Lucius only wanted to get his son out his office and of course, away from him. On the day of his sixteen birthday, when his father was caught, he realized he didn't need him. He _never _needed his father. He could handle himself well without any help and he was sure after Hogwarts his life would only get better.

"Draco we all say that but once were out of here, I bet more then half our year would be begging to come back." Blaise spit out the seed from his grape then put another one his mouth. They were walking down a deserted corridor late that night in escape of Kimberly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to get out of here and as soon as possible. I have a plan after I graduate, I'm going to get a place-"

"Get a job, find the perfect girl- oh wait, you have, she's just taken." Blaise smirked knowingly.

"Shut up Zabini, I'm not interested in that-"

"Smart, Beautiful, sexy women?" He dodged a punch and laughed. "I'm just saying Draco; you have plenty more game then that Johnson kid."

"Are you teaming up with Kim now?" Draco eyed his best friend. Blaise shook his head but the smile on his face told him other wise.

"No, I just don't want you missing out-"

"If you find her so interesting, why don't you date her?" Draco asked angrily.

"Not my type mate."

"What the fuck you mean by not your 'type'? Granger is everything you could want in a girl. She's smart, sexy, beauti-" Draco froze in mid sentence. Zabini tricked him! He turned to trader of a friend but found him all the way at the end of the hall with a big smirk on his face.

"Told you so Draco! About the hundredth time now!" He called out – probably waking up all the ears at Hogwarts – then ran off in another direction. Draco sighed tiredly; his friends were too much sometimes. He was about to turn the opposite way, back to the common room, when a nearby door opened. The last person he wanted to see came out the class.

"Malfoy," Granger said. She wasn't with her ever-present boyfriends which was surprising. Maybe they're in an argument, thought Draco with a smirk.

"Granger." She gave him an odd look that he didn't like at all. For a second he froze. _Did she hear they're conversation?!_

They stayed in silence. He was trying to read her expression and then she did the slightest thing that confirmed his fears – she smiled.

"See you Malfoy!" and she skipped off the opposite direction.

Draco took a deep breath and then felt the anger rush up to his head. He ran down the hall, towards the common room.

"ZABINI!" If that didn't wake up all of Hogwarts nothing else could.


End file.
